The System Resurrection Part II
by Levi of The Levites
Summary: Discovering that The System is growing in population and size, Levi must consult The Oracle and find The Creator. In his way stands an entire department along with his own mind, in its confusion as to he is and who is on his side.


Eve waited for Levi to open his eyes, stroking his face when he did so. He looked at her calmly and sat up a bit. "Thankyou...." he whispered as if he wasn't finished speaking. Eve smiled. "Hannah." she completed before Levi brought her face close to his and kissed her.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
???  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
  
Adah waited for the light to stop flickering after being turned on and climbed on to the second row of concrete seating that ran along the edge of South Rooftop. She waited until the noise from the group in front of her died. "Thankyou all for coming, Counsellor Hallett sends his apologies. There simply isn't a safe place big enough for all of you in the real world. It was his strong recommendation that meeting was held here, but trust me we're all perfectly safe." Adah noticed some people wrapping their jackets or their arms around themselves against the well simulated Autumn night. Her attention was caught by someone moving so as they could be seen. "Maybe there would have been room for us out there if we'd known that the Levites weren't showing up." Adah swallowed. "Captain Leviticus said he would be here." The man paused. "So where is he?" Adah tilted her head. "Moses I'm sure he's got a good reason. In the meantime, let's clear up what's happening." Moses stood back grudgingly while Adah went on. "We have a difficult situation. Investigators have confirmed that the hole on the corner of Pitt and Bathurst is being dug for System entry programs." There was a murmur among the people standing below her. "It's estimated that it will hold another three thousand five hundred bodies. That isn't the bad news. The bad news is that spotted below the planned entry area, were several virtual reality chips. It is believed that before the entries are completed, The System will simulate a much greater area." The murmur grew to a controlled rabble but Adah said nothing. Somebody eventually called out to her. "So whare are we supposed to do?" Adah stood on her toes to see that it was Omar. "Commander Kneen has given instructions for this to be the last System entry by any of us. It is possible that when we're in here, they have found a way to trace the file back to it's original mind. In other words, they may be able to find our hack in bases." "That can't be." a female said somewhere. Adah nodded. "But it doesn't make sense." another voice sounded. Adah stood silently and uncomfortably for some time, hearing similar claims against her information. "It makes perfect sense." Every single person turned to see the door to the rooftop classroom opening, revealing Leviticus leading Eve and Levi through the door and into the people. Some stepped aside for them as Leviticus made his way to the front. He heard murmurs of disapproval and chose to ignore them. He went on speaking. "To enhance their technology, expand their virtual horizons under our noses, but fix a perfect program to keep us from entering. It is nothing short of a checkmate." Nobody made a sound until Leviticus had reached the front of the crowd. Adah broke the silence. "Leviticus, nice of you to join us." The captain nodded and smiled. "Adah." She glanced around the people again before nodding quickly to Leviticus' disciples. A deep voice came from the back of the roof where it was dark. "So what are we gonna do about it?" Adah looked in Amalek's direction. "As the commander said, do not enter the System after tonight." Leviticus' head moved quickly to Adah. "That's out of the question." He said. "The only way is negotiation, and that must happen here." Adah moved her head apathetically. "Well you can take that up with Commander Kneen." Leviticus remained expressionless. "Be assured I will." Adah raised her head to the group again. "The long term plan is to sabotage the entry hollows, but you are to say and do nothing until further notice. It may be some time." Leviticus turned his head slowly away from Adah yet went on speaking to her, audible to everyone. "And does the Commander have a plan for freeing three and a half thousand minds?" Adah turned to him. "That is still to be dealt with." Leviticus raised his chin and nodded. The people heard the door on North roof shut, only a faint sound, attracting all their attention. Adah looked in the direction for a moment. "Someone go and check, I'm sure it's nothing." Moses left promptly, walking fast. He noticed Levi to his left heading the same direction. Levi held his hand up suggesting that Moses not concern himself. "Hey what are you doing?" Levi turned to Moses' voice. "I just thought it'd be safer if I went." Moses tilted his head in a slightly displeased fashion. "Why do you say that?" Levi became aware that all thirty people were watching and listening eagerly. "Huh?" Moses took a step towards Levi. "What makes you say that? You think I need protecting?" Levi hesitated. "It's just..." "Just what? That you're The One? Piss off mate, who do you think you're fooling with that crap?" Levi started to look interested in what the man had to say. "I never said that." "No but you think it. You don't need to say it. We're not blind Levi." He looked at Levi's coat toe to neck, glancing over all twelve buttons and the collar. "Look at you, you think you're Neo. You look like a choir boy." Levi smirked. "Do I just..." Moses stepped closer again. "What'd you say? You don't scare me Levi. You may think you're The One but I don't believe that, none of us do." There was a soft murmur of agreement. "You're all tough, sunnies, coat, unarmed... but as soon as they pull out the guns and no one's watching, you do exactly what we do, you run." Levi held his head up. "Not exactly." Moses scoffed. "Yeah we know, you held you're hand up and the bullets stopped, before the pigs flew past." "I don't recall that part." Levi's face had not changed once. "That's 'cos it didn't happen Levi, because there's no such thing as flying pigs, or The One." A deep voice came from behind Levi. "What would you wager for that?" Moses peered past Levi and saw the shining of silver round sunnies. "You too mate. You're a loser. I'll put anything on it. If 'The One' here can fly off right now, I'll leave, you'll never see me again, I swear." Levi spoke. "I can't fly. It's not like that." Moses turned to him. "Yeah, you can't do jack, you're just the rest of us, if not worse." Levi paused before taking a large step towards the man. "Is that a challenge?" Moses shrugged and walked closer. "So what if it is?" he said laughing arrogantly.  
Eve watched, confused as to whether she wanted Moses nailed, or Levi to keep his temper. Levi placed one hand behind his back and held the other still in front of his chest. Moses stopped and listened to the dead silence. He shifted his eyes uncomfortably, hidden by his sunglasses. Levi's were also concealed, though they stayed dead still on Moses. Moses tried to look calm. He swallowed and turned away from Levi, resuming his position at the back of the group as Levi headed for North roof. He could feel himself being watched as he left, walking away confidently with his coat flaring at his feet.  
When Levi arrived at the North roof fire stairs where the noise had come from the sentries greeted him hastily. "Sir, someone was just here." "Who?" Levi looked at the door as he spoke. "We don't know. It wasn't an agent, they didn't say much, and we couldn't see him. He said to give you this." Levi took a package from him before he felt something in the fire stairs. His head jolted. "Is everything OK sir?" said the sentry. Levi moved slowly towards the door and then turned around. "Henchmen are coming, go." The second sentry spoke for the first time. "We'll stay." "No you won't. Leave." The other had already started jogging towards South roof. The second sentry stood still until Levi turned around again. "Go!" he said. The sentry hesitated then did so. Levi heard faint foot steps from inside the stairs. He listened more carefully and heard what he thought was another set, before the steps grew louder and it became more obvious that there were several people climbing. The climbing stopped as Levi stopped a few metres straight in front of the door. They had reached the final platform. Levi saw the door rattle before he heard a loud click and watched it slowly open. Three large henchman stepped onto the roof as the door slammed behind them. Levi placed his hands behind his back and nodded to them. "A bit late to be at school isn't it boys?" The men looked at each other. The smallest of them, still much larger than Levi spoke. "This is the one that they call The One." Levi tilted his head. "Funny that." "He's only human. Proceed." said the largest of them, standing in the middle. The two on the outside looked at him nervously. The leader gritted his teeth and hopped towards Levi, flicking his leg out with a side kick. Levi stepped away calmly before holding his right arm up to stop a barrage of fist attacks. The henchman swung his fists wildly only to have them halted by Levi's arm, half the width of his own. Levi pulled his arm away and stepped back from a punch before he himself threw one and had it caught in front of the huge man's chest. "Hmm," he said and flicked his wrist away easily before stepping back. "Neo was right." The man smiled fiendishly. "Yes... we're upgrades." All three charged at Levi. He grabbed two of them with either hand and tossed them against the wall before pivoting and crashing his foot into the largest one. Levi ran towards them as they got up to see him leaving the ground. One of them ducked and rolled beneath Levi's feet. The medium sized of them tried to step backwards but was stopped by the wall. The last thing he saw was Levi's boot approaching his face. Levi spun and landed, next to the biggest of them. The man stood up to have Levi flick his forearm straight up under his chin, causing his head to crack against the wall. The last henchman rolled to his feet before they charged at each other. The henchman was ready to grab Levi's wrist, instead feeling The One's fist crush his ribs before he'd seen it coming. Levi walked into the virtually pitch black stairs and down to level 8. He entered the music department through the back door, the exit signs his only light. He removed his sunnies and turned the handle to the kitchen, discovering it locked. Levi looked in the window and found it empty, looking as though it had not been entered for some time. He remembered the package that the sentry had passed on to him and took it from the pocket of his pants. He ripped the seal and tipped its contents into his palm. There was only one item, which for a moment was hard for Levi to see in the dark. He peered closer and touched it with his other hand until the object became obvious. A cigarette lighter.  
?  
Said the Gods: Let him be arrogant yet humble in his combat. Let him know of his capability and grow afraid as all others.  
  
Eve stood opposite Levi. He smiled at her for a moment. "I won't hurt you." he said. She nodded and turned around, walking to the middle of one wall in the room. Levi had done the same, standing facing her from the other side of the floor, twelve metres away. They bowed together before Eve ran straight across the room, Levi casually taking a few steps before she reached him and attacked with an intricate sequence of kicks and punches. Levi stood moving his right arm at impossible pace, a brick wall against every attack. Eve spun completely and shot her left foot at his head. Levi leant back but did not move his feet, watching her barefoot fall short of his face before he stood upright again and used his left arm to defend himself. Eve puffed, now and then letting out a shout while Levi's expression didn't change. It did when he shouted. "Come on! I'm gonna get RSI here!" Eve grew visibly angry at his confidence and put more effort into her attacks, still no harder to avoid for Levi. "Don't get angry." he said still moving his left arm here and there. "Get fast." Eve stopped and stepped back, breathing heavily, her face shiny with sweat. She took a few moments, breathing and concentrating, before stopping completely. She hopped towards Levi and attacked him, Levi ducking and holding one arm up at the attacks. She spun into a kick, barely finishing before her arms went wild again. Levi took his right arm from behind his back and started using both. "Better..." he said. She concentrated and kept a fast sequence going, Levi slowly upping the defence. He felt the power of her right hand in his palm. "Good!" he said. She jumped as she completed some punches, her right foot heading straight for him. Levi stepped back as she landed and stopped. Realising what he had done, Eve smiled. Levi nodded until she turned and walked to the side of the room. Levi looked up at the man slowly taking his position at the centre of the opposite wall. Levi took a few steps back to his own position. His opponent looked up at him. Levi smiled. "Leviticus... we meet again." Leviticus nodded. "It's been a while, you look to be shaping up well." "You could say that." Levi answered. Leviticus rolled his shoulders and shook his legs loosely. "We shall see." Levi bowed to his captain, as his captain did to him. They stood straight and faced each other, Leviticus slowly moving his arms around and tucking his fists next to his ribs as Levi cracked his elbow. The noise could be heard around the room. Leviticus turned side on and hurtled at Levi with elegant steps. His bare feet seeming to glide across the wood. Levi held his right arm up as Leviticus threw punches. Leviticus jumped and kicked twice in the air, Levi ducking and standing again when the man landed. The punches had started again and Levi took his left arm from behind his back, stopping attacks of great power with both. His defence became necessarily faster, while he made sure not to step back. Leviticus' foot went over his head again and again, his fist hit Levi's palm just as much. Levi leant either way avoiding four more punches before Leviticus backed off puffing heavily. "This is good." Levi said. He waited for the captain to get his breath. "Permission to attack..." he said. Leviticus stood tall and took a last breath before swallowing. "Permission granted." he answered. He took a few steps back, as did Levi. The ran at each other, Leviticus attacking once, not seeing Levi's defence, only feeling it before he was forced into complete defence himself. Levi's arms were a blur while Leviticus concentrated on avoiding being hit any way possible. He stepped sideways and while out of Levi's direct range he swung his foot at Levi's waist. While he felt something stop his foot he felt a palm in his chest and stumbled backwards, trying to stay upright whilst looking up to make sure he was not about to die. Levi was already way above him and nearing fast as he stood unbalanced on his heels. The feet were a blur, scissoring like a machine. Leviticus fell backwards intentionally, hitting the ground and rolling. He stood already running, as Levi landed chasing behind him. Levi stopped when he saw Leviticus running for a pillar. The captain went up it fast, and left it, flipping as he sailed over the still Levi's head. As he came down he brought his hand down on what he knew would be Levi's foot. "Aw..." said Leviticus on realising that his hand would do nothing to stop the leg extending into his upper stomach and sending him straight back through the air. Leviticus awaited the pain of the wall on his back, instead hitting something fairly soft that gave way, slowing him as he hit the ground with the soft thing under him. He rolled away puffing as his head rested on the floor boards. He glanced up for a moment to see Eve holding her stomach looking at him, in pain and mirth simultaneously. Neither of them noticed Levi, standing metres away having caused and seen the whole event, with tears in his eyes, laughing at the image of Eve being taken out by his captain at thirty kilometres an hour.  
?  
Leviticus' door shook heavily once, then twice. Four people looked up at the knocks. Leviticus looked around at his crew before he walked to it and turned the lock. Someone that none of them had seen before stood at the top of the steps leading to the door. "Captain Leviticus," said the boy. "Commander Kneen would like to see Levi at his hiding as soon as possible." Levi stood up and joined Leviticus. "What for?" he said. "I do not know." Leviticus looked at Levi. "Come on." The messenger stopped as he turned around. "Your presence is not required Captain Leviticus." "I am aware of that. It so happens that I wish to see Commander Kneen also." The messenger nodded and left. Levi turned to see that Josh and Eve had joined them. "What is it?" said Eve. Leviticus breathed. "Who knows. Let's go Levi." Levi kissed Eve on the cheek before following his captain down the stairs.  
?  
Leviticus knocked hard on Kneen's door. "Come in." the voice sounded. Leviticus turned the handle and stepped in. "Captain Leviticus," Kneen looked surprised. "I sent for Levi." "He's here. However, I wish to speak to you and if it is at all possible, Counsellor Hallett, that is when have finished your business with Levi. Kneen sighed. "Very well, send Levi in, I won't be long." Leviticus' exited, replaced by his crew member. Kneen put a pen on the table and pushed his chair away from it, folding his arms. He watched the young man shut the door and turn to face him. "Levi. I have heard a report that you were causing trouble at the gathering earlier tonight." Levi shook his head. "That's not true." "Would you care to tell me what happened in your opinion then?" Levi took a heavy breath. "There was a disturbance from where the sentries were posted. Captain Adah requested that someone go and check that everything was fine. I began to leave when Moses stopped me. I think he felt that I was suggesting he was inadequate, which I of course was not..." "Then why didn't you let him go?" "To be honest with you Commander Kneen, I think Captain Adah meant for me to go." "What makes you think that?" Kneen looked unphased in his position, watching Levi become uncomfortable. "I believe it is my unwritten duty, my purpose." "No Levi. Your purpose is to do what you're told. Don't get me wrong, I think you're a good soldier but I do not believe what Leviticus believes, so stop acting as if you are superior..." "I never did sir." "Don't interrupt me Levi! I don't care whether you think you're The One or not, but if you ever threaten another soldier again, I will see to it that you never enter a hack in again. Do you understand?" "I do Commander Kneen, but I would like to say that I did not threaten a soldier." "That's not what I heard Levi. You're dismissed." Levi left the room. Leviticus and his disciple exchanged glances before Leviticus entered. Commander Kneen took a deep breath. "Now, Captain Leviticus, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Leviticus shut the door and paused before he spoke. "I'm not entirely sure that I agree with your approach to the current situation." "And why is that?" "The System must be entered, we need to investigate and find out exactly what they are doing. We also need to negotiate actions with them." "Leviticus, are you aware that when a person enters The System, they may be able to trace the hacker and find out exactly where you are?" "I am aware of the theory, however I believe it to be somewhat irrelevant. This has never been the case before, in less than a year, I cannot imagine designing a trace program that can find any practical information in less than four to six hours. It is not necessary for us to be in for any longer than that." "Well Leviticus that is why I am The Commander and you are a captain, and lucky to be that." "Why do you say that Commander?" Leviticus tried not to scowl at the man. "I could have appointed Adah as The Captain of your hack in, but feeling sorry for you, she applied for another area. If I hear that you have entered The System, that is you, or Levi or his other half whatever her name his, you will all be discharged." Leviticus turned around and opened the door. He took a step out before stopping. Kneen looked up from his desk to see Leviticus glance at him. "Eve." he said before leaving and shutting the door.  
?  
Eve took Levi's hand. "Well, what's the point of us being here?" Leviticus leant back against the wall. "I don't know, but I know there is one, and it can't be achieved by sitting around here. We have to go in. Levi must see The Oracle." "We'd have to disobey Kneen." Levi said. Leviticus nodded. "Yes, but remember the reason that we are here." Levi nodded. "It's just that we'd be risking our ability to enter The System." "I have a plan." Leviticus looked at his hands as he spoke. "We'll ask Counsellor Hallett's permission. That'll protect us."  
?  
Counsellor Hallett nodded. "You have my best wishes both of you. Levi, I don't exactly understand you or the source of your power, but I know that it is necessary, if not now, then soon. Leviticus, my best wishes are to you because I want you to do something for me. I want you to gather the students, and inform them as to what is happening. I'm asking you because I know that you will do it in such a way that will not cause panic." Leviticus nodded. "Thankyou. I ask only one more thing. Because you have my permission over Commander Kneen's, no one is to enter without Levi. We can't take risks at a time like this." He looked questioningly at Levi. Levi nodded. "Sure, I'd be glad to go with anyone who needs it." "That won't be necessary Levi, you two are the only ones entering, and that is our secret. Make sure only you and your crew know." "That I will do." said Leviticus. "Thankyou Counsellor Hallett." "It was good to see you guys again." Hallett opened his door for them. Levi followed his captain out, turning to Hallett as he did so. "You too. Thanks." he said.  
?  
Peninnah did as the screen asked and punched in her code. The screen seemed to jump before it stopped, showing nothing but blue. For half a minute Peninnah stood watching a blue screen that would normally having been showing her balance whilst to the right her card would be coming out. But the machine only churned and glared back at her. Finally it changed. The blue background remained whilst in yellow, was written: "YOU DO NOT HAVE SUFFICEINT FUNDS. YOUR ACCOUNT IS NOW CONTROLLED BY SALLY HANA OSBOURNE. COMMONWEALTH BANK THANKS YOU FOR YOUR CO-OPERATION."  
  
?  
Leviticus clipped his sunnies on and walked towards the front of the cathedral, aware that all eyes were on him. He walked with his arms folded behind his back and his chin high in the centre aisle. The captain reached the front and slowly took a position behind the microphone. He adjusted it to be near his mouth but it fell back to its position. Leviticus pushed the entire lectern away with his foot as he stepped in front of it, looking at the students of the school. "St. Andrew's!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the cathedral for several seconds. "I am here today, not to bring you bad news, rather to inform you of the decisions that your school is making." The silence was intense. "The perimeters are expanding, the program is growing. As I speak, preparation is underway for three thousand five hundred entrants to the program."  
  
A comparatively soft murmur spread around the building before Leviticus silenced them by continuing. "Fear NOT! Your lives will not change, you have nothing to concern yourself with. I believe that my people will end the war. Why?" He paused and waited for the echo to fade. "Not because I know anything that you do not. Not because I have known the truth for longer than you... but because for one hundred and eighteen years, people have come to this school. For three years we have been plugged into a program that tells us we're at school. But for three years, not once has The System threatened you. Not ONCE has a student been so much as upset by the war. Then after one hundred and eighteen years... we are still here!" The cathedral filled with enthusiastic agreement as Leviticus walked back down the aisle, slowly into the centre of the cathedral while he spoke with a crescendo in his voice. "So I send you the message today, go about your learning and let our army fight this war for you. Today, let us shake this cathedral, from stained glass.... to white sandstone!" He had reached the very centre of the building and raised his palms slowly beside him, towards the roof. "ToDAY, let us make them remember, that this is St. Andrew's, and we are not afriaaaaiiiiidddd!" The pillars vibrated with the applause and cheers of one thousand standing students.  
  
Levi had been standing at the back of the cathedral next to the door. A boy shuffled across to him. "Levi!" he said quietly but with excitement. Levi nodded politely. "Hiya Tim." "Hey, do you know if Commander Kneen has given any thought to it?" Levi turned to him again. "To what?" "To me getting out of here, joining a crew." Levi looked up at Leviticus making his speech. "I don't know but I wouldn't count on it." "It's just that, it sort of seems right you know, I know that no one's filled Adah's position..." "Who told you that?" Levi suddenly looked interested. "Hannah." Levi rolled his eyes forgetting that he wasn't wearing his sunnies. "Eve." he said. "Eve, sorry. You know what I mean, you're The One, I believe that Levi, I wanna give you all the help you can get..." "Look Tim, I know you want to help, but I think Leviticus' crew is just about out of the question..." "But!..." "Yes I know your sister is in it, but recruiting isn't exactly on Leviticus' mind at the moment, and I'd say the same for Commander Kneen." Tim nodded, obviously disappointed. "Well, the offer is there." Levi nodded until Tim walked away. "Tim..." he said. The boy turned around in a hurry. "I'll talk to Counsellor Hallett." Tim nodded, half smiling and left Levi.  
  
Said the Gods to their master Declaro: "Is this One truly able to end the war?" Declaro replied: "I see the end coming but I do not see good nor evil."  
  
Levi continued fiddling with his sunnies behind his back, twirling them back and forth by the arms. The speech was probably almost finished he thought, not that it mattered to him. He didn't mind being there but he would've preferred to be in other places: With The Oracle and more preferably in Eve's arms. Levi thought about her as he listened to noises from outside the cathedral. Cars on Bathurst Street created an inconsistent drone, magnifying other small sounds. There were actually very few sounds, but amongst the traffic, it was as if one could not count the separate noises. Levi subconsciously listened to each one of them for a moment before searching for the next. He came across the sound of pigeons bickering. It was of medium interest, a fair deal of inconsistency but nothing exciting. He could hear other things but Levi could not bring himself to cease listening to the pigeons. He was still not aware of the subject of his attention but he listened constantly harder to the birds directly behind him. His thoughts snapped and he realised that he had been listening to the pigeons. He could remember some of the parts of sound that he heard in the last minute or so, and went on listening. He did not bother to work out why he was so keenly drawn to the noise, he only knew that he wanted to hear more. He felt as if he was receiving information, as if he'd learnt a language and forgotten that he could speak it. It was then that he realised that the pigeons were telling him something. There was a reason for his interest in their behaviour: their behaviour simply was not normal. It was uncomfortable, disturbed. For a moment Levi knew there was no point in trying to figure out what was happening to them. He had a flash from his childhood. He'd seen a destructive boy with a stick chasing pigeons, they had sounded just like that. The noise was growing slightly louder, not because of the pigeons, but only because of the location. Pigeons closer to him were making the same noises as the ones further back. Whatever it was moving, more accurately drawing slowly nearer to the back of the cathedral, where Levi stood. Levi gradually grew frustrated, eventually contemplating whether it was worth turning around to find out the source of this ridiculous variation. He knew that it was theoretically silly, but nothing in him felt silly about turning around. It felt entirely necessary and he deduced that he must have felt threatened. Other things started to confirm that for him and Levi became sure that he was in danger. He very slowly turned his head, before moving his foot backwards and at a cautious speed turned around... slowly. He saw nothing but hundreds of pigeons hopping around in the uncomfortable fashion that he had heard. Levi squinted and peered carefully into them, this time he was sure that there was nothing. He took a step backwards to turn again when he saw a pattern. The pigeons were everywhere in the square, except for one pillar. The were more scarce in a radius around that pillar. The birds closest to the pillar hopped away, causing the others to move, snowballing to create the rabble that they now were. Every now and then a pigeon close to the pillar would fly away and the others around it would move further still from the block of concrete not forty metres from Levi. With a certain sense of uncomfortable anticipation Levi stepped out of the cathedral. He took very slow steps towards the concrete stairs. As he reached the top of them, he watched a pigeon fly away from the pillar hastily. He took each step slowly and stopped again when he reached the square. The pigeons did not notice him at all. He walked towards the focus of them , where they were unbelievably dense. He watched the pillar so carefully and did not notice that some pigeons were following him as closely as they dared follow a human being. Levi reached the centre of the open area as some of the crisp Autumn leaves were crushed slowly under his boots. Even as the pigeons started gathering around the tail of his foot length coat, he didn't notice them. His focus on the pillar was the heaviest it could be when he noticed a shadow. It only occurred for a second and it was gone, but his heart pounded as he came within ten metres of that block of concrete. He saw the shadow for less than a second more before every single pigeon took off from around him, many of them almost straight up. Feathers brushed against him in a mass of alarmed movement, but Levi stood still. He paid no attention to the pigeons as they went on and on, running into each other as they left the area in a desperate fashion. They created a wall in front of Levi, he could see nothing but grey wings yet he focused on the area that would soon again be the pillar. He was not aware that as the pigeons reached the sky they created a cloud. The last group of them flapped their wings furiously around him and joined the group above to their relief. Every one of them was now gone, they left no sign that they had ever been there. The noise of the pigeons leaving could still be heard fading away behind Levi. He was completely unaware of it, his focus was no longer the pillar, for in front of that pillar, stood Brogan. Although Levi recognised her instantly, she looked incredibly different. She was thinner, clearly more muscular and the wrinkles from her face had disappeared. She wore well fitted white pants and a shirt, almost completely covered with a black trench coat. She nodded. "Mr. Baker..." she said, her voice causing Levi discomfort. "did you get my gift?" He nodded. "Yeah, but sorry, I don't smoke." "That's alright Mr. Baker, neither do I." Levi tilted his head questioningly. "You see I heard about you, what happened. You... inspired me Mr. Baker. I knew that I had to clean up my act, so I quit. Now, like yourself, I'm as fit as a... fiddle." Brogan looked intrigued by the word. Levi nodded once more. "Congratulations." he said. She smiled. "Thankyou." the woman said slowly. There was a short silence. "So what are you up to these days?" Levi asked. Brogan looked more serious. "Well Mr. Baker, I'm still not satisfied, because you see, I believe in justice. When I heard of the power that you possessed I was sceptical. I was sceptical because I did not believe that one could have such power without something to balance it. For months it bothered me. I couldn't sleep, I stopped eating... as much." She looked at her body. "You may of noticed... I've lost weight... because of you. Because of you Mr. Baker that I became an insomniac. It is because of you that I saw a councillor. It is because of you that I wanted to die. Because of you Mr. Baker, because of you. Until, I was convinced that there must be an equal power... I'd like to share a revelation that I then had Mr. Baker." Levi nodded for her to go on. "I realised that the sparing of my life was not an accident. I came to believe that there was a reason that you did not kill me. The reason is Mr. Baker, that I am that power, I am The One that matches you." Levi smirked. "What makes you so sure?" "I know because I figured out a way to defeat you, something no one else has done." He stopped smirking. "And how might that be?" Brogan smiled and looked down, eventually looking up again, still grinning in a macabre fashion. "It's as easy as cut, copy, paste Mr. Baker." Levi took a step towards her suspiciously. "And what exactly is it that you copy and paste?" "Me." she said. Another Brogan indistinguishable from the one in front of Levi stepped out from the pillar, and another one from the other side. "Me." the left said. "Me." the original repeated. "Me." the right followed. A fourth tapped Levi on the shoulder. He spun in a hurry. "Me too." it said. Levi waited for them to attack him, putting his sunnies on and rolling his shoulders. They didn't, he looked around at them and noticed they were very slowly drawing guns. Levi held his hands up on either side of him but the Brogans never raised their weapons. He glanced from one side to the other while each Brogan remained silent.  
?  
Josh pointed to the screen. "There..." he said. "She copies her files, goes to another human folder and pastes it. That person becomes her, it's simple." Eve shook her head. "Oh no." she watched several student folders become filled with Brogan's files. "We're gonna have to stop her." Josh paused. "Leave that to Levi. He can handle them." "That many?" "He'll have to try." Josh said breathing deeply. "Wait...there's another one, she's going somewhere." Eve watched another Brogan walking through level 6. "She's heading for Levi! Quick, copy the files, hurry!" Josh fumbled at the keyboard. "I need a password. What was his password?" "Um..." Eve sweated and held her neck. Josh located the files and requested them to copy. A cursor flashed beneath the word: PASSWORD. "Think, what does he like?" "Um, cricket..." Josh typed in PONTING for no result. "The Matrix," Eve continued. Josh's hands hovered over the keys. "Too obvious." he said. "Something in the Matrix..." Eve looked up. "Neo!" she screamed. PASSWORD ACCEPTED: COPYING...  
?  
The four Brogans waited, watching Levi as he stood there with his hands in front of them. With no warning, the figure that had been Levi became Brogan. The other four raised their weapons and grinned. "Good bye, Mr. Baker." they chorused.  
  
"Paste, there!" Eve demanded, Josh doing so obediently. Eve watched the Brogan that had just assumed the position of her Levi.  
  
As the shots were fired with one bang, the centre figure became Levi again. He looked up and had every bullet stop around him. The Brogans gritted their teeth and lowered their weapons. Levi heard a clatter of guns before each of them jumped for him. Levi jumped over the three in front of him, landing metres behind them. Now all four ran at him again as he ascended and kicked two in the head before the next two jumped for him. Levi drifted backwards, landing and side kicking the second last of them. He drew his palm back to it's full extent as the last jumped towards him. It sailed towards Levi's attack snarling at him and bringing its fist down towards his head. "It was nice seeing you again." Levi said as his palm sent her flying across the square.  
  
"I need you to go in Eve." Josh said still watching the screen. "What for?" "They'll just keep coming back. You need to defend Levi's files." Eve swallowed and nodded slowly.  
  
"Well that's good, Mr. Baker." Levi turned around to see another Brogan emerging from the hall way leading into St. Andrew's House. "Because you'll be seeing a lot more of me." He looked around in a hurry to see several of them charging from the cathedral. He could hear more behind him, no doubt coming from the tunnel. Levi noticed a couple in the corner of his eye running from either side. He ran towards the majority of them leaking from the back of the cathedral. Levi left the ground and kicked furiously before landing among some of the victims and spreading his arms into another five of their necks. One leapt at him. Levi ducked and caught her before throwing her at the thick of them. Half a dozen of them fell as the flying Brogan struck them. The projectile slid on its front and crashed head first into the back steps of the cathedral. Dazed yet angry it looked up. "More!" it said.  
?  
Eve rolled the chair from Beth's office outside and faced in down the hall way made of classroom walls. She wheeled one of three gattling guns into position in front of the chair and sat.  
?  
Levi threw one into the ground and swiped kicked two behind him. As the one he'd thrown to the ground got up he ran over her back and launched himself from it's head. While Levi descended he drifted towards horizontal and flung himself around with his arms above his head. His fists and his feet clipped the top halves of a bunch of Brogans before he landed on his feet and sprung into a back flip, crushing two more under his boots and turning around to face the rest. Levi swung his right arm as he turned and nailed three of them before he was seized by the next group. They tossed Levi in the direction of the food court, watching him soar high over the square, regaining control whilst airborne and landing perfectly a good distance away with Town Hall behind him. Levi looked to his left to see a great deal more emerging from the other cathedral door. He looked back and forth as Brogans neared him from his left and in front. He quickly spun to his left and ran straight towards an army of them, who had spread themselves out and were creating a moving hemisphere around him as he kept his eyes in front of him. Two of them jumped at him from either side but Levi simply ran too fast and had them hit the concrete behind his boots. They finished creating a complete ring around him, dense in every direction. The twenty closest two him dived. Levi moved. He shot away from the ground, still moving forward as he ascended towards the middle flag pole. The Brogans collided in the air, sometimes three meeting at the one spot of emptiness, knocking them all out. Levi had meanwhile had drifted enough to have the flag pole on his left. His feet made contact with it more than half way up. He hovered, bending his knees with his boots gripping impossibly to the metal. He pushed himself away with his legs, becoming parallel with the ground as he shot through the leaves of a tree, towards the North East corner of the cathedral. His target was a concrete tower around his own height. He was well above it as he neared it. From it, protruded a long, thin metal pole. He was very slowly dropping as he reached it, pushing his arms in front of him, both hands wrapping around the middle of the pole whilst Levi did half a rotation around it, and pulled it from its base before he stopped in the air, then landed. He threw the pole up casually and caught it towards one end before slowly bringing it around in front of him, pointing it at the heard of Brogans, who'd now stopped. Levi breathed calmly yet heavily as he brought the pole back behind his head like a baseball bat, with some of its concrete base still attached to the far end. Every Brogan gritted its teeth before they stampeded at Levi. He snapped from his meditation and swung the pole over his head and into the ground. The concrete base shattered and flew in chunks the size of fifty cent coins. The chunks spread through the air, slicing the heads of several Brogans, some burying deep into the skin of the face and body. The unharmed still came at him as he swiped the pole back and forth, clearing a score of them. They crashed into bush, glass, sandstone and tree, yet many of them made it past the stick. As they reached Levi from either side he jumped back where he'd come from, lifting the pole behind his head and bringing it down through the branches of the tree before he reached it himself. Wood and leaf fell, a heavy branch shattering the glass that surrounded the water fall. It showered on people sipping cappuccinos far below while Levi descended through the space he'd cleared and landed amongst his enemy. Only one was too close to him, he kicked it while he took the pole in both hands, evenly spread and started levering it back and forth, the metal ends taking heads down on either side. When he got a clear space behind him, Levi floated quickly back, landing before the drop to the cafe. He took the pole at one end and swiped it crudely at the group towards the Town Hall. Sound resembling that of a lawn mower filled the air as metal cleared Brogan, each of them crashing into another, the pole causing mayhem in less than a second. Levi bent his knees and flew over the top of them, continuing to sale between two flag poles and into the centre of the square, over able Brogans, and towards hundreds more from the Town Hall. Others ran from the food court, and remaining still were those he had not taken near the cafe. They had lined the cathedral. they had been heading for him at one end of it, now changing their direction and pounding over the square towards Levi. Brogan had completely surrounded him, there were no less than five hundred within a forty metre radius. As they zeroed in on Levi he dropped to one knee and started twirling the pole above his head, creating an even propeller. He felt it hit a few bodies as he constantly scanned either side to make sure none had beaten the pole. Several had. He spun it faster but the metal would only obey his fingers so much. A group of Brogans grabbed the pole, stopping it dead and hanging on, the first of them not two metres from Levi. He pulled it desperately for no result as he felt hundreds right behind him. Levi gave up on the pole and shot away from the ground, not reaching any height before he was hammered back down. He felt a mass build upon his back as over a hundred of them piled upon him. He concentrated carefully as one of them stretched her arm around his neck and began squeezing. "For the last time, good bye, Mr. Baker." Levi strained to breathe and keep them from crushing him. He could feel more still joining the pile. He couldn't see that it was over eight feet high, a mass of black creature, swarming to him like ants on a mound. He sucked in a breath as the entire pile shook. "For the last time... my name... is Levi!" Levi spread his arms and pushed from the ground with his legs and his mind. The pile turned into chaos, with Brogan dispersing high into the air, covering the sky with endless body. The ground rippled as Levi got to his feet but stayed lowly, exhaling hard as he clenched his fists. He felt more jumping towards him before he travelled straight up. He became level with the highest Brogans, floating at the peak of their path. The anomaly propelled himself around at phenomenal speed, kicking the floating Brogans before they could fall. The were sent in every direction, smashing into the Town Hall and the cathedral, some of them descending near the far away food court. The air was almost completely rid of them. They remained dense far below. "Levi!" he heard from near the cathedral. As he drifted over them he looked down to see Leviticus spinning around wildly, with the pole in his arms. Brogans went flying as they tried to near Leviticus. Leviticus released the pole with an audible grunt. It had not the power to reach Levi's height. Still over ten metres from the ground, now beginning to drop, Levi held his hand to the falling pole and sucked it towards him. It changed direction in mid air and was soon wrapped tightly by his palm. As he descended he waved it around like a tooth pick, flicking Brogans away from Leviticus sending them crashing into the food court or near by trees.  
Leviticus sprinted towards the food court with more than two dozen behind him. He veered right, away from the cathedral and raced across the square with the numbers growing as he couldn't avoid clusters of them. He reached the top of the steps and leapt. The Brogans did the same just metres behind him. Leviticus landed at ground level already running. He was unaware that some of them had crash landed, only hearing their feet pounding closer. Leviticus looked at a tiny gap in the traffic on Kent Street and accelerated across the road, a massive truck missing him by centimetres and wiping out the Brogans.  
Levi landed. As he came down near and facing the cathedral he spun furiously. He kept the pole near the ground, just tripping a few of them violently, never stopping to face them. He rotated again building tremendous speed and lifted his pole to horizontal as he came around to the group again. They had now come within two metres of him, and the pole connected with the chests of six Brogans at once. The pole did not slow down a bit as it went through layer after layer of Brogan. Countless Brogans became confetti in the wind, killed and sent flying by a pole at half the speed of sound. Some of them kept close to the cathedral, running straight towards him from either side. Levi turned towards one group and jumped, staying close to the ground. He had taken the pole evenly and it moved away from his body as the first Brogan neared him. She scowled at his black sunnies and leapt. Levi brought the pole down on her head, burying her into the concrete. He faced the cathedral with them to his right and left. Levi rattled the pole violently, clipping Brogan in the head, sending each of them in a random direction. he could not see any of his enemy as the last of them were dismissed. Levi turned around. The cathedral square looked empty. It was buried in corpses. The ground was black clothing. In the middle there was a gap, barely visible, where Levi had exploded and dispersed his enemy. Nothing moved. The wind was present but it affected nothing. Levi dropped the pole. It sent a metallic sound around the setting. Something moved. A small figure could be seen running from the Town Hall door. It reached the thick railing at the top of the stairs and jumped over it, stumbling when it landed in the square amongst the bodies. Levi did not change, seeing that it was Brogan. The pole had slowly rolled out in front of him while he stood flat footed, legs evenly spread, eyes on this being. It ran over its own species, taking no notice of the dead. Its eyes were on Levi as it neared him, still stepping in and out of Brogans, mostly running straight over them. It got within four metres of Levi and jumped. Levi looked at the pole right under where this Brogan was. The pole stood up instantly. Brogan was never aware of it before it crushed her chest and sent her crashing into a distant tree, dead long before she finally hit the ground. Levi looked at the pole as it hovered in the air. He breathed out and the pole fell to the concrete once again.  
?  
From Hallett's door came two knocks. "Come in." he said at his desk. He looked up as the knocker stepped inside and shut the door fairly hard. "Ah, Commander Kneen." he said. Kneen made no acknowledgement. "Is it true that you gave permission for The Levites to enter The System?" he demanded. Hallett stood up slowly. "Yes, it is." he could here Kneen breathing fast and heavily. "Counsellor Hallett, what exactly was the purpose of that?!" Hallett smiled politely. "It is necessary for Levi to see The Orac...." "Oracle! Oracle!? Since when have "Oracles" had anything to do with fighting wars?" "Since the beginning of this war Commander Kneen. Since interrupting was considered impolite." "I apologise sir, but I must say that I do not agree with Captain Leviticus' beliefs. Do you?" "That is beside the point. I have given them permission to enter, and that is what they have done. They need not answer to you, and nor need I. You're dismissed." "I came of my own accord!" snapped Kneen. "Then go of your own accord." stated Hallett.  
?  
Levi descended the escalators to the ground floor of Woolworths. He approached the counter of the bakery. "Next please." sounded the voice of a small woman behind the counter. "I'm looking for Marcella." Levi said. The pudgy white woman looked somewhat shocked. "Well, she's on vacation." Levi walked past the counter and started to walk out the back. "Sir that's staff only..." Levi turned around. "She's waiting for someone isn't she?" he said. The woman swallowed and nodded, looking at his attire. She couldn't see his eyes through the lenses. Levi walked through a dark passage and came into an oddly lit room. Lining the walls were shelves of bread and dough. He looked around until he saw Marcella standing behind a table at the back of the room, violently working dough with the sides of her palms. She looked up... Levi noticed that she wore a white coat very similar to his in design. "Wercome." she said. "I wait for you. You seek De Olacre noh?" Levi nodded. "Yes." "Firs, you show me dat you are De Wahn." Levi's eyebrows narrowed. "How?" "You take ah guess..." Marcella picked up a pair of round lensed sunnies and put them on. She performed a fast karta and ran across the wooden floor at Levi. Levi stepped away from her first punch and blocked her second with a flick of his wrist. He aimed a side kicked at her but Marcella leant back and stopped his following punch with her palm. She jumped backwards onto the table and swung her foot at Levi's head. Levi ducked and followed her onto the platform with a fast back flip. He stepped backwards and avoided her punch before turning front on to her and landing his palm directly in her stomach. Marcella jumped backwards as she was hit, closely followed by Levi as his legs scissored back and forth, all to be blocked by Marcella. As Marcella landed at one end of the table Levi grabbed her and flipped her off the side, her shoes knocking some bread sticks off in the process. She landed on her back, slapping the ground with her palms and rolling up again as Levi came towards her in the air. Marcella drew her hand back and clenched her fist as it neared Levi. Levi landed and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over his arm. The woman landed and spun to see Levi pumping both his fists. "Good." she said, holding her hand up. Levi followed her through another door at the back of the room. As they walked he spoke. "How'd you get to be so fast?" "I noh fast enough for you, hey!" "You're pretty fast." "I train vehr mush, I mus protect him." She opened a door that would have been almost invisible with the poor light, though Levi could see in any light. The next room was well lit and Levi saw Ashbel sitting on a single bed eating a sugar twist. Marcella gestured for Levi to enter. He stepped slowly into the room before looking back at Marcella. "Don't think I believe you either." he said. She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Levi walked slowly towards Ashbel, who sat studying a book of some sort. He looked up in a hurry and smiled. "Well look what we have here!" he said. "Neo... is that really you?" Levi smiled and removed his sunnies. "The Oracle, is that really you... oh no, you can't be, because... what you told me was wrong..." "Wrong? Wrong was it?" Ashbel thought the idea humourous. Levi thought about it. "Well... yeah." "So are you The One?" Levi paused again. "Well, yeah." "So how was I wrong?" Ashbel looked intrigued. "You told me that the more I was like Neo, the less chance I would have of success. Then I did everything like Neo... and..." "It all came good. The point was it didn't matter what I told you, it was always going to happen like this." Levi looked confused. "Like what?" "It doesn't matter." Ashbel held out a CD in it's case. "Do you like Rossini?" Levi took the CD and looked at the cover. ROSSINI OVERTURES. "Don't you already know?" Levi questioned. "Yes. You do like him." Ashbel nodded to the CD player to Levi's left. Levi obliged and turned the music down to bounce along softly in the background.  
  
"So Levi, what's on your mind?" "It's not what's on my mind that's important, it's what's on your mind that matters." "No, you're wrong." Levi was silent. "You're The One. What happens to you determines the future of many." "How?" The Oracle moved over on the bed. Levi looked at the space for a moment before he slowly sat down, sliding his hands over his backside and thighs to keep his coat smooth under him. Ashbel looked at his own palms before he looked Levi in the eye. "What do you think being The One is?" Levi pursed his lips and inhaled slowly. "I think it is being given power greater than others, but to be honest I don't know what for." Ashbel smiled. "Well at least you that know it is for something." Levi nodded. "What's it for?" "It's for whatever you want it to be. In a way, there is no such thing as fate, because if you decide that you are going to kill everyone with your power, then fate will not intervene, whatever happens will happen. That is not to say that you would succeed." Levi looked confused and suspicious. "Whatever you decide to use your power for, has a chance of happening. You can't do something that you don't want to. I've been a bit tricky, there is in fact a given reason for your power. It is supposed to end the war, but it can't if you do not want it to. The only thing in the way of you ending this war, is yourself." Levi nodded. "But what do I have to do to end the war?" The Oracle paused for a moment and Levi noticed again the tuneful music coming from his right. "Destroy The System." Ashbel stated. "Don't let anything come in your way. Thousands of lives will be lost, but those lives are not as important as the future of humanity. Do whatever you need to do to destroy The System... and end the war." Levi nodded slowly. He stood up and walked towards the door before feeling that he was not done. He turned around. "Find The Cellist." said The Oracle. "No one knows where they are now, but they are still alive If I were you I'd ask The Receptionist. While you're doing that, send Eve and Leviticus to see me. Levi nodded and headed for the door. "Remember Levi," said the Oracle. Levi stopped but did not turn around. "the only thing in your way, is you."  
?  
Leviticus walked in the middle of Eve and Levi down a hall way on level 8, passing the lift. Levi was constantly looking around. "It's definitely finer." he said to himself. "What?" Eve asked across Leviticus. "The code, it's finer. I thought I noticed it last time, this time I think it's even finer. It's hard to look at, it's easier just to look normally. It's been refined. And it's bigger." Leviticus slowed down and looked to his right at Levi. "What?" "I can feel it, there's been more added to it." "Are you sure?" Eve said. Levi nodded as the group entered music reception. Leviticus paid no attention to a medium sized man walking out the door before they came in. The man stared at Leviticus a while then looked as though he'd made a connection and suddenly started shifting around, trying to see who was behind the small woman in black PVC. Levi had noticed the man behind Leviticus and stopped as his colleagues entered reception. The two stared at each other for a moment, a piano teacher and what was once an innocent student. Standing 5,11 in a perfectly fitted full length coat and equally suiting black sunglasses, innocent was a antonym. Mark smiled. "Heh-lo." Levi having stopped at the door staring back at him, nodded. "Hi." "I was wondering when I'd see you, I've heard all about you. Apparently you always wear the same thing." Levi shrugged and turned to the door. "Have you heard Huw's latest composition?" called Mark. Levi stopped again. "No. What's it called, Marcella?" Mark was taken aback. "Serenade for Marcella, how did you know?" Levi shook his head and walked into the music department to the front desk.  
  
The Receptionist looked up as Levi approached the desk. She smiled in recognition. "Ah, Levi, The One himself. How may I help you?" Levi spoke. "I'm looking for The Cellist." "Yes of course, because you are The One." she smiled broadly at Levi as she left her chair. Levi looked suspiciously back at her. The Receptionist lead the group to the Chapter House. They walked in through the cathedral and passed the small kitchen. At the door The Receptionist stopped and turned to Leviticus and Eve. "You two must wait here, this must only be for The One." Levi glanced at them, both clearly suspicious and displeased. Levi nodded once. "Go and see The Oracle, I'll be fine. Meet me back here when you're done." Leviticus nodded before they walked out together.  
The Receptionist used the key to unlock the large double doors of the Chapter House. She opened them both at once and walked in, Levi following closely. She held her hand up to him without looking and walked across the room to the descending stair case with Levi waiting near the doors he'd entered through. From the stair case came Blanch, followed by half a dozen musicians, all clad in performing uniforms. Levi looked curiously at the group until Blanch spoke. "Mmm, here he is, Levi, The One, haha!" Each musician joined in laughter as they lined up at the opposite end of them room and drew large guns. They raised them simultaneously and the room was flooded with the sound of gun fire. Levi clicked his fingers and pointed at the hundreds of bullets that came towards him. They stopped at the same point in the air, just centimetres from Levi's index finger. Levi flipped his hand so that his palm faced the enemy, letting the bullets drop soon after.  
  
Blanch looked away from Levi in disgust. "Hmm, kill him!" Jeremy Curvers headed the musicians as they charged across the wooden floor, some of the smaller enemy collecting music stands from near the stage. Levi could feel power above average as they neared him. Simultaneously they attacked, Curvers having two punches held back by Levi before The One ducked a music stand as the base of it flew over his head. Levi jumped up and to his right, swiping Mathew Gammel in the head before spinning in the air and drifting backwards, away from the kick of Curvers who was now level with him. Levi landed near the stage with his back facing the piano, as Ashley Africa charged from his right with a golden rod of some sort. The boy ran onto the edge of the stage and hurled himself at Levi, who now also had David Cole coming from in front. Levi jumped straight up and pulled the large golden rod from Africa's hand and swung it into Cole's head before he landed. He saw then for the first time, Carter and Brett Matthews wielding the pole from a music stand each. They gritted their teeth and swung the poles at his head. Levi ducked and rolled under before standing up in between the attackers. As they spun around he flung his arms out on either side of him, sending them both to the ground. Africa jumped from the stage onto his back before Levi saw Curvers running towards him with another golden rod, this time much longer. Levi reached over his back and pulled Africa over his head, attempting to use him as a weapon against Curvers. Curvers dodged the sailing Africa who was abandoned half way through the attack and was flung into the floor. Levi held his palm up to stop the golden pole from taking his head off, attempting to grab it himself. Curvers held it tightly before Levi lifted himself by it, bringing the pole up with him. He aimed a kick for Curvers' head, but the boy swung the pole backwards and Levi let it go, landing in the middle of the room, spinning to face the enemy again.  
?  
Eve and Leviticus entered the music department via the back door and stood at the kitchen door. Leviticus knocked twice. Ashbel opened the door and gestured them in. Leviticus noticed that The Oracle was not preoccupied with an activity of any sort. Ashbel turned and leant against the bench, facing them as Eve shut the door and removed her sunnies. "Where's Levi?" Ashbel said, not in a questioning manner. "He is picking up The Cellist." Ashbel smiled. "Yes of course, never wasted time did he." Eve spoke. "Is he going to be alright?" The Oracle nodded. "He'll be fine. For now he'll be fine." "For now?" Eve and Leviticus said together. "I brought you here to warn you." Ashbel looked from one of them to the other every now and then. "Levi was sent here to end the war. His sole purpose was to bring the fall of The System. Without him, The System cannot end, but without The System, Levi has no purpose." The Oracle waited for one of them to speak. He eventually saw the correct expression on Leviticus' face, though not easily with the reflective sunglasses. "You're saying it's a paradox." Leviticus recomposed himself. Ashbel nodded. He looked at Eve. "What's that mean?" she said. The Oracle looked at his hands as he rubbed them lightly against themselves. "He will end the war, but with no war there is no use for him. If the war ends, then Levi is going to die and there is nothing anyone will be able to do about it." "Is that all?" Leviticus glanced at Eve quickly, checking that she was okay. Ashbel paused. "Levi is not aware of this, yet he will feel something coming. He won't like it because he will not realise that his death is necessary. You must make him end the war. If you do not, then you will all die and the war will last forever." "It's not going to happen." Eve said. "You're wrong. You're lying! Just like you did to Levi." "It's what he needed to hear." The Oracle replied calmly. Eve's expression seemed to relax and she wiped a tear quickly away from her face, before putting her sunnies back on and leaving.  
?  
Curvers waited until the others recovered and got to their feet. As they did so he ran onto the stage and turned when he reached the back. Levi watched him along with Carter, Gammel, Matthews and Africa who had now started running at him from different angles. All five of them reached him simultaneously. Curvers snarled as he swung the rod at Levi's ribs to stop him from ducking. All too soon Levi moved away from the ground and flipped beautifully backwards onto the railing of the gallery. Each of the musicians ran for the stage. Two of them took each stair case while Curvers reached the back and stopped once again. Levi saw that he was standing between a golden railing that had the middle broken out of it. He stepped off the ledge he was on and pulled a large part of the bar off just as the musicians were reaching him from either side. He swung it into another bar coming for his head before spinning and blocking another one with the rod in the same hand. Levi launched himself almost to the roof of the chapter house, swinging his bar under him only to be halted against others. He spun in the air and landed on the railing facing the back of the chapter house. Gammel jumped and was about to land along side him on the railing when Levi swiped his head with the rod. Gammel descended unconscious to the floor. Levi performed a single handed cartwheel along the railing, fending off attacks with the golden rod before coming upright and back to the floor of the gallery. He blocked one of Africa's swipes before he flicked the rod backhanded into the boys chin and swiped Matthews over the ledge with his boot. Levi saw that Carter was unarmed and spun in a full circle to bring the rod down on top of her. As he spun he saw Jeremy Curvers launching himself from the stage. Levi brought the rod down through thin air as Carter moved to the side and grabbed his arm. She held it until Levi moved his left arm under his right and knocked Carter backwards with a punch. She fell backwards onto a chair as Levi ran through the air and kicked her under the chin. He spun in the air and drifted back to the railing before jumping towards Curvers. The two of them flew across the room at each other, Levi descending and Curvers rising. Both of them drew the rods back behind their head and gritted their teeth as they neared each other. Levi swiped his bar recklessly, sending Curvers' weapon high across the room and through a gallery window. Curvers ducked Levi's backhand and stopped in the air before moving backwards, eventually landing, turning away from Levi and running onto the stage as Levi chased him. He sprinted to his right and ducked the stairs, Levi kicking off the stage as he was about to jump. He stumbled back to his balance as Levi followed him still. Curvers collected a guitar stand and turned to face Levi. Levi looked at the stand and laughed. Curvers glanced at it himself and dropped it. Levi held his arm out and caught it instantly, swinging it at Curvers' face as the boy stepped back in a hurry. The stand clipped him as he tried dodging it again, leaning forwards on the piano. Levi brought it down at his head, Curvers moving just far enough for it to crash into the keyboard, breaking the stand and making an ugly sound that may have been called genius if it'd been written down. Levi grabbed Curvers as the boy reached into the top of the piano and pulled a double backed string from it, totalling over two metres when he'd completely removed it. Levi dived reached to take Curvers' arms, but the boy flicked the wire up, causing Levi to retreat at top speed. Curvers drew his arm back and whip lashed the wire at Levi before backhanding it, Levi leaning back and ducking. The wire grew faster as Curvers walked after Levi gaining more control over his weapon, slashing around, invisible to anyone else. Levi jumped to his left closer to the middle of the room, leaning away from the hurtling cord. Curvers was increasingly aggressive, slashing angrily at this un-defeatable freak. Levi ducked as he got to the middle of the room and stood up as the backslash came for his neck. He held his hand up at the mast possible moment, the wire coiling around with middle and ring finger with a nasty sound. The enemies stared at each other. "And you say you've never taken an operation program?" Curvers said. Levi shook his head. "Not once." Curvers looked over Levi's shoulder to Blanch and The Receptionist, both looking somewhat displeased. He ripped his cord away and walked past Levi, still watching his masters. Levi stood looking at his third and fourth fingers, blood slowly thickening at the base. Blanch noticed the wound and pointed, pushing his stomach forward in the process. "You see Jeremy... he's just a boy!" Curvers turned around and watched the blood drip to the floor. Levi looked up. "My best fingers,... you wanker." Curvers tried to scare him with a fast whip of the cord; spectacularly unsuccessful. He tired a different attack. "Three and four? You really should take some programs." Levi turned and walked to the piano, pulling another wire from it and coming out from beneath the stairs, now firm footed directly opposite Curvers. Levi whipped the wire, cracking the air with the breaking of the sound barrier. "We'll see if I need any..." The pair took a few steps towards each other before they slashed away, still a few metres from each other. The cords clashed in the air, wrapping around each other before the pair pulled themselves across the floor, now just a metre away. The cords eventually ripped free before Levi balked a swipe, instead ducking the mach speed slash of Curvers. Curvers tried to stop it, bringing it back for another go, too late as Levi stood up and sent the wire across Curver's neck. Curvers went limp as the skin below his face gaped and blood soaked his uniform before he dropped straight backwards.  
The Receptionist and Blanch scowled violently as Levi dropped the wire and stared at them. The masters looked at each other and simultaneously ran from the chapter house, one through the door on either side.  
?  
Having entered the chapter house through the South East door, Leviticus walked across the room to Levi, who now turned around to his leader and Eve making their way past bodies, glancing at them before their attention was diverted. "Woohoo! Yeah, go Levi!" A woman ran down the back stairs and up to the floor level, revealing herself as Justine Cook. Levi nodded. "Mrs. Cook." "Call me Peninnah." she held out her hand. Levi reached slowly out and shook it lightly while she went on. "Finally I got to see you in action, I've heard so much about you Levi." Leviticus stepped up with Levi. "What are you doing here?" "I have The Cellist. Levi did something for me, now I will do something for him." "What did I do for you?" Levi spoke suspiciously as his leader did. "I've spent months trying to get rid of those musicians, of course there is nothing I can do about them. When I heard that you were looking for The Cellist, I set the trap for them." Leviticus spoke fast. "What did they want from you?" She smiled. "They wanted their musicians back, but I couldn't do it. The Musicians did nothing but work for them, I look after them. They don't mind being with me but they have been talking about you, they know you are coming. They say you will set them free." Levi glanced at his colleagues for a moment.  
?  
The trio followed Peninnah up the stairs to level 1 of the Annex. Leviticus smirked, deliberately to be noticed by Levi. Levi turned his head in silent question. The leader muttered, "See that girl over there..."  
  
Levi put his head down as he tried to restrain laughter. He was unsuccessful and soon turned back to Leviticus. "Hey I'd f..." Leviticus nodded smiling. "Yeah." He then noticed Peninnah watching them as they stood at her door. "Sorry what?" he said as he snapped out of it. She unlocked her door and let them in. Levi looked around when he saw non other than standard office, the computer displaying pictures of Harrison Ford as a screen saver. From somewhere came soft choral music. Peninnah shut the door and walked passed them to the other entrance. When she opened it the choral music grew loud and Levi stepped to the opening to see several musicians. He subconsciously recognised the music as Parry's "I Was Glad", still busy studying the two cellists that he could see. "Which one is it?" he turned to the woman as he spoke. She shut the door again, giving Levi somewhat of a shock. "Let's talk business. There are two, you've done well to notice. You may have both but I want something else from you Levi." Levi slowly nodded for her to go on. "I want your coat. I want to have the coat that The One wears." Levi smirked. "Well I hate to burst you bubble but I upload a new one every time." "I don't really care. Let me have it, and you can have both The Cellists." "Which one do I get otherwise?" "Which one do you want?" Levi could see that she was enjoying herself. "The one that I need." "Well, I don't know which one you need, so you'd better take both." Levi nodded. "Alright." he said slowly. He reached for the top button of his coat. "No..." Peninnah made him stop. "Let me." Levi stole a glance at Eve and turned back to Peninnah. "Alll - riight." he said. She reached for his top button and undid it carefully, Levi lifting his chin for her. She made undoing all twelve buttons a slow and graceful process. She didn't smile but looked to be gaining pleasure from it. Her fingers moved more slowly as she came to the last few buttons. She released the twelfth button but held the coat together while he hands slid over Levi's belt. She stepped closer to him while Levi watched her tongue slide slowly around her moist lips. He hoped Eve couldn't see Peninnah's face as her hands gradually took a firmer grip on his hips, sliding everywhere below his waist. Eve raised a gun as if in a dual. "There's no buttons down there." she stated, flicking the safety catch. Peninnah looked at Eve smiling seductively. "I was just teasing..." "Get your own man to tease." Eve's expression didn't change. Peninnah, clearly amused looked back at Levi and slid her hands inside his coat. "Isn't she a party pooper?" Levi looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Just take the coat." Peninnah rubbed her hands up his torso over his skin tight shirt and round to his back before letting the coat drape over her arms and bringing it carefully off, before laying it on her desk. When she looked up from the desk Eve stood just centimetres away. Peninnah paused before Eve raised her chin and her eyebrows. "Eve..." Leviticus cautioned. Eve stepped back not shifting her gaze. Peninnah re-opened the door. Levi stepped into the staff room, recognising most of its inhabitants. To the left next to the stereo stood Richard Hansen, mouthing the words of the music: "I was glad, glad, when they said unto me...". Levi nodded. "Kiwi." he said, receiving a casual nod back. The next he saw was Melissa Turnbull busy with a mobile phone. She looked up and smiled at him. "Levi." she said. A figure further to his right caught Levi's attention as she stood smiling at him whilst leaning against a bench sipping from a mug. He nodded and smiled. "Louise." She shook her head at him. "That's Miss Dunne, and don't you forget it." Levi smirked as she spoke. "Where's your coat? I barely recognised you." Levi patted his chest and stomach. "Yeah, neither did I. Where's your PVC suit?" Miss Dunne put the cup of tea down and shrugged emphatically. "I don't look anything like her!" Levi nodded. "And I'm not The One." he thought. He took his sunnies off and looked at The Cellists, the pair of them already clipping cello cases closed, Emma franticly brushing her hair behind her ears. They both got up and walked towards the door. "You won't be needing those." Levi stated, gesturing to their cases. "Well we can't leave them here, they'll get stolen." Emma said. Levi was interrupted by Miss Dunne. "I'll look after 'em." "We'll upload you some brand new celli, as many as you like." Levi went on. He noticed Mel smiling at his vocabulary, briefly smirking to himself. "Yey!" cried Katy. "Oh, I suppose you could couldn't you." Emma went red and laughed sheepishly as she walked towards the exit. Levi walked into the room completely so as to exit via the staff room door. He was followed by Eve, Leviticus, The Cellists and Peninnah. He put his sunnies on and patted his thinly clothed chest before making a frustrated gesture towards Peninnah as the group walked away from her, down the stairs.  
?  
Rhodes knocked lightly on Belshaw's door. "Come in honey!" she called. He slowly opened the door and smiled at her. "Ah, the new agents are ready, the ones that you asked for." She looked up. "Bring them in them, come on, what are waiting for buddy?" Mr. Rhodes laughed nervously and stepped outside. "Um, she wants to see you, ha ha." McMath and Crump waited a moment before Mr. Rhodes stepped to one side. "Oh, after you." he said. They walked in to the office. Belshaw picked up the phone. "Bring me the prototype." she said. Belshaw was ready to hang up when she heard a voice at the other end. "It's not ready." said that voice. "Whatcha mean honey, I don't need it to be complete, I'm just doing a test!" "It can't fight properly yet, you'd be better off getting a henchman to do it." Belshaw slammed the phone down. "Rhodes, knock that one out." she said, pointing to McMath. He laughed nervously again. "I'm serious, I want you to try to knock him out!" "Oh but I couldn't, it'd just be a waste of time." "Well hopefully you can't, that's what I want to see." Mr. Rhodes looked at McMath's blank expression before he began punching furiously. McMath moved his arms effortlessly into the path of every punch, hurting Rhodes' arms with each block holding more power than two of Rhodes' punches. "Good!" said Belshaw. She looked at McMath and Crump. "Destroy them!" she said. They nodded and left.  
?  
Peninnah completed the last button on Levi's coat and slid her hands down her sides, attempting to smooth it out. It was an impossibility, the coat shaped exactly to Levi's figure, a thin yet irrevocably masculine body that Peninnah could not replicate. The phone rang as Peninnah gave up and turned her attention to the caller. "Justine Cook here." she said politely. "Peninnah, The Receptionist here. Can I pick up my coat now?" "There has been a change of plan Sally." Peninnah said coldly. "What do you mean? Did you get the coat?" "I have it. I am wearing it." "Then what's the problem?" Sally grew sharper in her speech. "The problem is, my bank account Sally. Where the hell is my money?" "I shut it off temporarily to make sure you would hand it over. I'll turn it back on as soon as I get my coat." "That's not how it works kiddo. It's my coat now. Turn my income on or I'll kick your arse." Peninnah heard the line go dead.  
?  
Leviticus lead the way into St. Andrew's House foyer from Kent Street. As the group of five approached the lift Levi watched dots of light moving down, towards the A on the board. He stepped closer to the lift before leaning against the doors. Eve watched him with a strange expression. "What are you doing?" she said. Levi turned around. "Step back." Leviticus did so before Eve and The Cellists followed. "What's happening?" Leviticus asked. Levi looked confused. "I dunno. Something's not right, They're not henchman, they're not agents, I can feel them though." He turned and faced the doors as they slid open, revealing Hoai-Linh Dover and a group of year 11 males. Levi tilted his head with no expression. "Hiya Hhhwwwiii." He looked at the other members of the gang: David Butcher, Chris Stratton, James Scavera, Chris Bligh, Bryce Wayland and Lachlan Kidd. "G'day boys. All got lift passes have we?" Hoai smiled sarcastically. "You amuse me greatly Levi. What will it take for you to give me those Cellists?" Levi glanced at Emma and Katy, before smiling at the year 11s. "I guess you'll have to fight me." He turned back to his colleagues. "Take them. I'll handle this." Leviticus and Eve grabbed The Cellists and ran back onto Kent Street. The boys stepped out of the lift and towards Levi. Levi placed one hand behind his back and faced the fingers of his other towards them. The year 11s ran sideways, three each direction. Levi grew confused as some ran past him towards the arcade and the others opened the door to maintenance on his right.  
  
Leviticus looked around Kent Street quickly . He pointed to Katy and looked at Eve. "Take her into the lower chapter house. I'll take Emma to Marcella. It's safer if they're not together." Eve took Katy's arm and headed for Bathurst Street in a hurry whilst Leviticus ran into the side arcade entrance next to them, with Emma rushing behind, brushing her hair behind her ears. As Leviticus ran past the lift hall he saw Butcher, Stratton and Scavera running out of the foyer. He began sprinting, looking back to see if Emma was following. She was keeping up with him fairly well. As the pair dodged people through the arcade, the boys had all but caught them. They focused on Leviticus, not having to think about dodging the crowd as he was clearing it for them. They didn't notice Emma scurry into Angus & Robertson. The leader took a look behind him when they had passed the book shop and saw that Emma had successfully escaped. He took off down the arcade, moving to his left and into the oncoming crowd. People shouted things as they fell over and ran into one another while Leviticus bolted through them and skidded left at the train station, with the year 11s still on him.  
?  
Hoai slammed the maintenance door in the foyer, when Levi realised that what he had seen was not maintenance equipment, but rather the inside of another building, containing stone and wood of some variety. He ran to the door and re-opened it, letting it swing shut behind him as he ran in. He'd taken two steps before he saw that he was in a food court with several middle aged people sitting at small tables. To his right stood the food bar and behind the eating area was another section of a store, containing clothing and similar items. The people looked up startled by the entrance of a young man clad from head to toe in black. "That's odd." said Levi.  
?  
Eve ran up the steps from Bathurst Street to the door of the chapter house, followed closely by Katy. She was quickly through the dark hall and into the light of the large room before she saw Hoai, Wayland, Kidd and Bligh standing in the centre of the room holding guns. She spun back through the door as bullets chipped the sandstone next to her. As she took Katy's hand and launched herself from the top of the steps she could hear the year 11s feet pounding the floor of the chapter house. The pair stepped onto Bathurst Street and stopped while Eve decided where to go. She looked around as the year 11s scuttled over the steps and neared them. She heard a bike somewhere, a loud rumble coming from her left. Eve ran onto the road with Katy behind, weaving the halted cars to get to the bike at the front of the traffic. She saw cars along George Street begin to slow and sprinted for the soon to be gone bike. The occasional shot could be heard behind her but Eve focused on the bike, trusting that Katy was following closely. As the lights above her turned green she was reaching the back of a black Ducati 750. She heard it rev as she gripped the leather jacket of its rider. The man turned when the bike jolted, before he was swiped off with Eve's right leg. Eve jumped on and revved hard, Katy following her onto the back seat. The cars on either side of Eve had half crossed the intersection before the black figure shot past them towards Elizabeth Street, quickly reaching eighty kilometres per hour.  
?  
Leviticus jumped the small set of steps up to the underground floor of Woolies, hearing a shot behind him. He ran gradually left and dived into an aisle of nothing but soft drink. He leant against the shelf puffing heavily and drew two hand held machine guns. He knew that any second now the boys would be along side the aisle, having him seen him go in there. Leviticus stood and ran fast sideways, coming out of the aisle firing. The year 11s raised their uzis and held the trigger as Leviticus launched himself and flipped over, making sure that the bullets were always somewhere else as he held the triggers on, only making holes a pillar before he came upright and slid behind a box of water melon. He held his guns ready before he came just over the top of the box and squeezed the trigger. Water melons exploded in front of him as the attack of his enemies grew closer to him, blowing up water melons nearer and nearer. The juice hit his lenes before he ducked again just in time, seeing fragments of fruit scattered randomly around the entire store. Leviticus checked his coat and found only two pistols. He drew them and turned around so as to face the box. He crept back as far as he dared and stood a bit, now half crouching. He waited for strength to enter him. A shot passed straight over his head and Leviticus waited no longer. He shouted long and loud as he ran towards the box and pushed it along the floor before heaving it and lifting off himself. The box tilted, throwing chunks of water melon towards his opponents. The year 11s looked for him behind the box as it drifted towards them. Leviticus emerged over the top of the box, legs tucked under him, guns in front of his chest. He reached full height as he began pulling the trigger, taking Stratton in the stomach and Scavera in the head with the guns in either hand. As he started to descend he pulled his right trigger again and sent a bullet through Stratton's heart. Butcher dived to his right and stopped behind a pillar as Leviticus landed on the opposite side of it. The water melon box landed on its side and Leviticus watched the last full water melon roll past the pillar before being taken to pieces by Butcher's bullet.  
?  
Levi walked between the small tables and into the area of clothing, towards the window that he could see. He looked out and saw the Town Hall on other side of the road. He was standing on the top floor of Woolworths.  
?  
Leviticus and Butcher could hear each other breathing on either side of the pillar. Butcher spoke. "Are you gonna come out Leviticus? Or are you going to hide like the coward that you are? I'm gonna count to three, and we're both gonna come out. One..." Leviticus waited for the moment. "Two..." He dived away from the pillar as Butcher spun and started shooting, only to see Leviticus flying side on, pulling the triggers as he hit the ground and slid behind another shelf. Butcher clutched his arm, having been hit before he could even aim at the rebel. He checked his clip and slotted it back in smiling. He walked slowly towards the shelf, eventually coming along side it. Leviticus rolled backwards firing as holes came towards him in the floor and soft drink containers burst and flooded the aisle. He performed a complete backward roll and stood up with both guns raised. He squeezed the triggers again hoping that he'd miscounted. He hadn't. Butcher laughed and raised his gun as Leviticus dropped his in the massive puddle of Coke and Fanta that was spreading itself over the floor. The leader breathed heavily and looked calmly into the barrel of the machine gun less than six metres from him. He heard the shots, somehow before the bullets had reached him. They seemed only to be drifting towards him. He tested himself, realising that they did not only seem to drift towards him, they were slow. It was not his life flashing before him, the bullets had slowed down. They stopped completely in a perfect line, on behind another. Leviticus and Butcher turned their heads slowly to one side. There, at the escalator stood Levi with his arm extended in front of him. He gritted his teeth before relaxing and watching the bullets drop, bouncing one by one, and fizzing when they were soaked in soft drink. Butcher hurtled towards Leviticus, who picked him up angrily and tossed him over. As Butcher flipped and began to fall, Leviticus slammed his foot into the boy's ribs, sending him flying past Levi and crashing into the bakery cabinet.  
?  
The Receptionist charged into Belshaw's office. "Peninnah won't hand the coat over!" she hurled at her boss. "That's ridiculous. She has no choice."  
  
"Yes she does. There is nothing I can do about it. If she keeps that coat on, I can't defeat her." Belshaw stood up quickly. "Sally, you need that coat to kill Levi. I need that coat when you're done!" She leant down and opened a draw, taking from it a machine gun and tossing it to Sally. "Go and blow the crap out of her, she isn't Levi just because she's got his coat. And aim for the head, I want that coat in one piece." Sally looked blankly at Belshaw before leaving.  
  
?  
Eve leant heavily on the bike, taking it from Elizabeth onto Druitt and clicked into third as she moved into the left lane through a gap barely wider than the bike. Katy looked behind her and shouted to Eve. "They're still on us!" Eve moved left again, taking the bike centimetres from the kerb and passing a white van before moving back in front of it. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Hoai driving a red MX-5 right behind in the next lane. The three passengers held guns. Bligh, sitting in the front seat brought the window down and held his pistol at her. Eve moved right, and rode straight between set after set of cars.  
?  
Leviticus' phone rang as he and Levi came up into George Street near the intersection. "Leviticus." "Eve's in trouble, she's passing you now." said Josh. Levi heard the unmistakeable sound of a Ducati at full throttle. He glanced at the intersection as a black bike went zipping passed followed by a red sports car driven by a maniac. He looked at Leviticus who was still listening hard. "At the edge of The System, that's the lights after Anzac bridge, there's something happening. There's a whole lot of henchmen, and some new guys. I think they're Agents. They're gonna trap her." "Got it." Leviticus hung up. "Let's go." he said. Levi ran onto George Street. The lights had changed and he could see a dark green MG convertible heading towards him. His captain joined him in the middle of the road as the cars horn sounded endlessly. Levi held both his hands out and focused on the car. His hands shook as the car skidded to a halt in front of them. Leviticus walked towards the driver's door. "Get out." he stated. The driver looked frightened but angry. "Hey screw you man, I don't know who you are..." He heard the passenger door slam and turned around to see Levi pick him up and toss him over the bonnet of the car. Leviticus got in and slammed the door. "Let's go Dorothy." he said as he spun the car onto the right side of the road and took off. Levi clicked his seat belt in and straightened his sunnies.  
?  
Crump answered her phone. "The girl is coming your way. Kill her." Belshaw said. "Where is He?" "I'm getting Sally to look after him." Crump nodded. "Good." she said and hung up.  
?  
Leviticus flattened his foot into the valley of Druitt Street, passing the BBC as the lights went orange. The convertible shot through the intersection and up the hill after the lights went red, Leviticus accurately moving in and out of lanes between other vehicles. Levi stood up in the passenger seat. "I can see the year 11s. The red Mazda." Leviticus heard but remained silent as he flip flopped the car again. The traffic ahead was thick and he could see no way through. "What's in the lane on your left?" he said to Levi. "There is no lane on my left!" Levi shouted to over come to wind in their faces. "I know, does it go anywhere?" Levi looked for a while along the lane. "Hurry..." Leviticus shouted. "I'm fine with it if you are..." Levi said before the car swerved into the non lane, only a couple of centimetres wider than the vehicle. Leviticus floored it as the road took a gradual left. The pair flew around the bend at a hundred and thirty kilometres per hour, and Leviticus was first to see the trouble after the bend. The lane finished and the wall was now coming sharply in on Levi's left. Levi glanced over his shoulder at the traffic, now seeing the problem himself. Leviticus did not slow down before the wall scraped the side of the car. He still watched over his right shoulder. He was just slightly ahead of the car on his right, which was sitting not twelve feet from the car ahead. Leviticus heard the car touch the wall again and dragged the wheel right. Levi grabbed the seat and ducked. When he looked up Leviticus had successfully taken their vehicle through the twelve foot gap in the traffic and was now in the emergency lane on the right, one which he'd checked the destination of. He spared no weight on the accelerator and the car moved past the traffic smoothly at over a hundred and sixty kilometres an hour. Levi stood up again. "There! The black bike! That's my girl." he said smiling.  
?  
Eve crossed the first of the shadows created by the black cables of Anzac bridge. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw Hoai moving into her lane, just over fifty metres behind. Eve had no way through the traffic. A truck sat on the speed limit not ten feet in front, and a ute parallel in the next lane. She could not get the bike through the gap. Hoai was gaining on her. Eve could hear the motor in full revs approaching behind her. Eve steered violently right and accelerated onto the wrong side of the road. She felt Katy's arms wrap tightly around her as the bike approached a van head on at a total speed of over two hundred. Eve waited for the Ford on her right to pass while her Ducati came within metres of the van. The Ford shot past and Eve leant hard into the next lane as the van slammed on the brakes and spun out, blowing its horn as Eve flicked the back wheel away from the van and went on. She saw immediately that something was wrong. After the van there was nothing. The city bound side of the bridge was empty except for two cars around two hundred metres away. They drove along side each other with a whole lane between them.  
?  
"They're going onto the wrong side of the road." Levi said watching the MX-5 follow Eve at the crest of the bridge. Leviticus watched the last cars pass by on his right before he followed Hoai and the year 11s, now less than fifty metres behind. "Something's going on." Leviticus said. "They've cleared the traffic. Eve's riding into an ambush. You're in charge Levi." Levi paused. "Cut the year 11s off." he ordered eventually. "Can you stop them from hitting us?" Levi shook his head. "That's not what I had in mind. The car's too big and too fast." Leviticus glanced at the speedo, showing almost one hundred and eighty kilometres an hour as they gained on the Mazda.  
  
Hoai smiled when she saw Eve becoming trapped, and continued at the same pace on the bikes trail.  
  
Eve dared not slow down, travelling as near to the middle of the bridge as she could without being in the traffic. The BMW moved into line with Eve while the Mercedes remained slightly back with less than a lane between them. She couldn't dodge the cars the way they were positioned. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a green convertible about to overtake the Mazda. She turned back around and kept a decent pace onwards.  
  
Leviticus passed on the right of the MX-5, to the attention of everyone in the car, who wished they hadn't recklessly used their bullets on the woman with the bike. While Leviticus kept his eyes on Eve, Levi looked to his left to see Hoai looking angrily at him. Levi waved and looked straight ahead again as the pair pulled in front of the Mazda and started moving away from it as fast as the car would go. Leviticus now quickly approached Eve from behind. "Stop." Levi said. Leviticus slammed on the brakes and spun the car 270 degrees as it skidded in a smokey haze to a complete halt. Levi directed his gaze calmly towards the MX-5 as it quickly caught up. He removed his sunnies as the car came near enough for him to see Hoai arrogantly steering straight for him. He grabbed Leviticus by the arm. "When I count to three, jump." Leviticus nodded and joined Levi in watching the approaching vehicle as he heard Levi's voice. "One...Two..." Hoai pressed furiously on the accelerator. "You won't stop me Levi." she said. "Three!" As the Mazda travelled the last few metres it needed at over two hundred, Leviticus jumped. He accelerated away from the seat like he had not before. He realised that Levi was taking him towards the sky at a rapid rate. Leviticus looked down to see the Mazda's bonnet compressing against the MG, which was slowly sliding. The collision had moved slightly left and without warning, a car on the other side of the road joined the crash. With it, half a dozen cars then collected around a growing mobile accident. The convertible that the pair had been in exploded. Leviticus didn't see the first car explode, he only saw them all create a fire almost the width of the bridge, killing everyone involved instantly. Levi had not seen any of this. He had been taking his captain and himself forward as they descended so rapidly. He could see Eve skidding to a halt around thirty metres in front of him. He pulled Leviticus with him, towards his endangered partner. As the pair descended diagonally, still above the crash, they felt the heat of it grow. Leviticus saw now that he was moving along the bridge as well as down. Levi dragged himself desperately towards Eve and The Cellist, both now metres away from death. He accelerated through the air until the he and his captain were ten feet from the road, where he pulled up. Leviticus felt a jolt as they slowed, a moment before he hit the ground and rolled. Levi stayed on his feet, sprinting past Eve who was hurrying to spin the bike, though most of the road was now blocked. Levi came to a sudden stop between Eve and the approaching cars. Crump smiled. "Give up Levi." she said as she steered for him. Levi held both his hands up and breathed in slowly through his nose. "No." he said. The cars came to him so fast, only halving their speed before they were just feet away. Levi shook furiously as they halved their speed again. He shouted as Crump's car bore down on him, still at a fair pace. The bonnet struck his waist and knocked him away, rolling back over the road. "Levi!" Eve screamed as she watched him tumble. She dismounted the bike and pulled a pistol from her belt. She clicked the safety catch off and emptied the clip into the bonnet of McMath's car, now right along side Crump. The agents dived out of the cars and ran at her. She backed away as McMath's car went up in flames.  
Leviticus rolled to his feet and whistled. Crump noticed him and changed her direction. She sprinted over a distance of road while Leviticus unclipped his sunnies and removed his leather coat. He placed his hands slowly in front of him as Crump turned side on and moved towards him with her fists ready.  
?  
The Receptionist knocked on Peninnah's door and held her gun up with both arms. The door opened to reveal Peninnah holding one hand up in front of her. She instantly matched it with her right hand as the gun sounded not two metres from her. Her hands shook as she gritted her teeth and made the bullets droop, still hitting her palms and causing her to wince. They continued to come as Peninnah walked backwards, followed by The Receptionist who grew angry at the amount of success her enemy was having. The pressure of so many bullets grew on Peninnah and she gave in. She flew backwards into her office window and slid to the ground. Bullets were scattered all over the floor and could be heard dropping when Sally stopped firing. The Receptionist threw the empty gun at Peninnah who got up ignoring the heavy blow to her chest. Her musicians came running in through the second door. They looked at their master and saw her click her fingers, pointing her index finger at The Receptionist. Sally turned as they jumped for her, feeling Kiwi on her back as she tried to leave. Mel joined him and Sally collapsed under the weight of them both before they proceeded to clobber her to death.  
? Josh dialled and waited for an answer. "Adah here." sounded her voice. "Adah, I've got a job for you." "And that would be..." "Leviticus and Eve need your help. But before you do that, I want you to pick up Emma Wise from Angus and Robertson..." "Whoa hang on, are you talking about inside The System?" "Yes...." "What are doing in there?" she said quickly. "It doesn't matter. Pick Emma up, then get onto the Anzac bridge. That's where they are." "How are they in trouble?" "They are about to get smashed by agents. They don't know that though." "Where's Levi?" "He's hurt." "I won't ask." Adah then nodded. "Angus and Robertson to the bridge. That takes five minutes, I'll be there in two." Adah hung up and started programming her jack in chair. Amalek and Meshech looked curiously at her. "Um, what are you doing?" Amalek asked. "I'm going in. The Levites need some help." "But what about Commander Kneen?" Adah continued to program the jack in. "What about him?" "It's against his orders." Adah turned around. "I don't really care. The Levites mean a lot more to me that Commander Kneen. Load us in." "Are you sure?" enquired Meshech. Adah lay down and looked up at the tall girl for a moment. "Yes." she said.  
  
?  
Eve stepped towards McMath as he reached her. Her punch was caught before she was flipped onto her back. McMath's fist came towards her, stopped short by Eve's palm. She pushed furiously against his arm before he grabbed both her wrists and bent them backwards. Eve wailed and sat up quickly, head butting him. He stumbled back and lost his balance, soon hitting the ground. McMath removed his cracked glasses and wiped some blood from around his eyes. When he stood up Eve was already running at him. The girl jumped and spread her arms, tucking her legs beneath her. McMath ducked straight into her kick and fell to the road again. Eve dropped towards him with her knee. He caught her leg and threw her backwards before jumping to his feet. Eve pushed herself from the road and aimed a kick at him, having her boot caught. He hurled her by her leg and watched her crash into the wall of the bridge, spitting blood as she landed. Eve slowly got to her feet only to have her stomach pounded by a series of McMath's punches. She ignored the punches and uppercutted him in the chin. He took a step backwards for Eve to swivel and jump with great discomfort, yet kicking him in the side of the head. McMath stumbled but did not fall, much to Eve's horror. He spun and grabbed her, punching her chest again and again with one hand before throwing her into the air and sending his foot into her stomach. Eve slid along the road and lay still. McMath approached the body on the opposite side to Levi. The doctor kneeled and checked the pulse. "She's still alive pal." McMath looked up before standing up. "That's Doctor McMath to you Mr. Baker." he said as he hid his surprise. "And that's Levi to you, pal." McMath gritted his teeth and spoke through them. "You've got some balls I'll give you that Mr. Baker." "So have you mate." McMath stepped towards him over Eve's body. "How do you figure?" "Trying to kill my girlfriend probably wasn't the best thing for you to do while I was around." "And challenging me was?" Levi snorted and smiled before McMath gave him a full blooded attack and felt every one of his punches blocked. "I thought you were just hit by a car." the doctor said puffing. Levi frowned. "I was." McMath grunted and rounded his leg at Levi who leant straight backwards before waiting for McMath's face to change from angry to nervous. "Never rub another man's rhubarb." Levi said before picking McMath up and crushing his ribs with his fist. He dropped the man and swiped his leg into the head as McMath fell. Levi stepped over the body and knelt to Eve. Her eyes flickered. "Eve, it's me." he said. "Please get up." Eve barely stirred. Levi leant closer to her. "Eve, get up, please..." he picked her up and held her. Her eyes flickered again. He saw her smile for a moment. He pulled her closer to him. "I need you." he said. Eve managed to smile.  
?  
Adah weaved traffic with great control at over a hundred. Emma Wise made nervous noises every now and then, never being able to see the road in front for glare. Adah didn't know the glare existed on the other side of her orange lenses. She put her right blinker on and changed lanes, barely noticing that she had moved onto the wrong side of the road while the car flew towards Anzac bridge.  
  
Crump flipped Leviticus, though he skilfully landed on his feet and spun to catch her punch. Leviticus ducked the next and moved away from the ground as he kicked twice, both of them well blocked. He landed and ducked two Crump kicks, forcing him to roll under her and get up, punched in the ribs as he did so. Leviticus stumbled back and dodged Crump as she charged at him again. She swiped her leg at his head and he leant back before hurling himself at her. Crump took the full impact and fell onto her back, but threw Leviticus the way he was already moving. Leviticus grimaced as he slid on his front over the tar. He rolled over to see Crump descending towards him. He stuck his leg into her stomach and flicked her off as he stood up. She stepped towards him and threw two punches, only one of which was blocked. The second hit him square in the face. Crump grabbed him by the vest and hurled him over the wall of the bridge. Leviticus grabbed a bar at the bottom of the fence and looked down to the water seventy metres below. Crump walked to the bridge wall. "Well well well, they great Leviticus... couldn't save himself." Leviticus gritted his teeth as he hung on, knowing that he could not pull himself up. He wished so dearly for Levi to put Crump in her place. She smiled. "I'd love to stay here chatting, but I have a two Cellists and an anomaly to kill. If I were you, I'd let go. Why delay the inevitable?" She laughed briefly and walked away. Leviticus pulled himself with mind and arm, the power of the two still only sufficient to lift him half of the way required. He hung for a minute breathing deeply, trying to focus his energy into his arm. He looked up towards the fence, his target. "No spoon." he said. Something suddenly blocked the sun and he heard fast steps towards the fence. Adah leaned over and was clearly shocked when she saw Leviticus dangling over the ocean. She knelt and slipped her hand between the bars on the fence to help Leviticus pull himself up. He climbed over the fence and put his hands on her shoulders. "Thankyou." he said. She nodded un-emotionally and pointed to Crump who was walking towards the distant figure of Levi holding Eve whilst kneeling. "Now hammer her." Adah said. Leviticus nodded once and walked after Crump. He stood behind her. "If you're not killing your enemy even when they're for the taking..." he said. Crump turned around and scowled. "You're not competitive." he said as she hopped towards him. Leviticus turned side on crashed his foot into her ribs, hearing them crack as she flew backwards between two black cables and fell towards the ocean.  
?  
Belshaw looked at her Receptionist dead and bloody on Peninnah's floor. She threw her hand at the woman dressed in Levi's black coat. Peninnah confidently held her hand up, but was far too late. Belshaw picked her up by the neck and slammed her head against the wall. Peninnah made choking noises why she incorrectly wondered where the coat's power had gone. It had merely been grossly over powered. Peninnah soon fell dead as Belshaw let her go and saw her own deep finger marks in the woman's throat. She took the coat and left.  
  
Said Declaro: "And now, I see darkness spreading. I see death. He is all that stands in her way."  
?  
Leviticus glanced at Commander Kneen standing at the back of the room, before he sat down slowly next to Counsellor Hallett. The small room was overloaded with people yet there was barely a sound. Hallett cleared his throat and spoke. "Captain Leviticus of the Levites has a request to make. You should listen carefully." Leviticus stood up again. "What I am about to tell you is my belief, and that only. It is not fact, but I believe in it more than I believe in this war itself. Levi is The One. He was sent here for one reason only. He was meant to end this war. Just yesterday he visited Ashbel, The Oracle. He was told to find The Cellist, and that he did. There are two Cellists, and both of them serve a purpose. The first Cellist is to inform those of you who choose to accept this mission, of exactly what to do. The second Cellist, is to inform Levi of what he needs to do. I need not say anymore. The first Cellist requests twelve of us to see her inside The System, to receive the information we need. The second Cellist requests Levi. It is as simple as that. I need eleven people to stand up now, ready to enter The System, for what will certainly be, the last time." He sat down slowly and waited. There was silence. Leviticus didn't see Commander Kneen murmur to himself. "What a surprise." Levi, also at the back of the room, noticed the Commander but paid no attention. A man walked to the front of the room. Hallett nodded. "Thankyou Omar." Everyone was still and quiet once again. Eventually a girl stirred and walked to the front. Leviticus smiled. "Zillah..." he said. Hallett smirked to himself. A short, somewhat chubby male followed her almost immediately. "Noah..." Leviticus spoke again. Straight away a short, slightly built young man with messy brown hair stepped in front of the desk along with a tall, skinny male. "Well done Ehud, Matred." said Hallett. There was stillness for some time after that. Leviticus looked at Adah sitting in the middle of the people. She looked away.  
Levi waited patiently, leaning against the wall at the back of the room. In the corner to his right where the light was non existent, someone stirred. Eve walked slowly out into the better light and towards the front. She tried not to obvious but Levi caught up with her as she reached the front. She turned around. "I'm OK." she whispered. Levi shook his head. "No you're not. I don't want you going in." She put her hands against his chest. "I'm fine, I promise." Levi shook his head again, more slowly. "Eve, don't do this to me. I know you're not fine, you look terrible. I won't let anything happen to you." Eve closed her eyes and buried her head under his chin. "There's no one else." she said. Adah and Meshech stood up and walked to the front. "Look." Levi said nodding towards them. Eve looked up at him. "That's still not enough." Leviticus quickly rose to his feet. "All I need is one more. I know of people to make up the twelve." Eve looked into Levi's eyes. He shook his head. "No. I can't explain, I feel like something terrible is going to happen. Please just stay here." She pulled him closer. "But I want to help you." she whispered. Levi breathed out. "I know, but I can't lose you." "You won't..." They both looked up as they heard a chair move at the back of the room. Moses walked towards the front. Levi moved away from Eve and walked suspiciously towards Moses. Moses stopped in front of him. "I'll do it." he said. Levi's face was blank for a moment. He nodded after a while. Leviticus spoke to the people at the front. "Let's go." he said and walked away. As he reached the door Commander Kneen caught up with him. "You do realise that with this number of people inside, they can trace us in under five hours, don't you?" Leviticus stopped and looked at Kneen. "In five hours there will be no System." he said before leaving the room.  
  
Levi smiled at Eve. "It's gonna be alright." She smiled and nodded as someone spoke to Levi from left. He looked with surprised at the girl with long red hair standing next to him. Emma smiled at him and held out a cloth bag. "That's a thankyou present." she said. Levi paused in opening the bag. "For what?" he said. "For ending the war." Levi smiled for a second. "It's not over yet." "It will be." she said. Levi opened the bag and poured a small gold watch into his palm, laughing in his breath when he saw it. He looked up at Emma slowly. "Thanks." he said. She looked as if waiting for something for a second before leaning forward and hugging him.  
?  
Adah lay down in her chair along side Meshech, with Omar forming a row of three jack in chairs. "You owe me for this Leviticus." she said.  
  
Leviticus programmed his chair busily while Eve and Levi stood in the small hallway of their hack in area. Levi looked at Eve's eyes as they stood with their arms around each other. "I'm gonna be fine." Levi said before kissing her on the forehead. With her eyes closed Eve breathed deeply. "I know." she said. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Levi nodded. "Nothing will." Eve closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her as they kissed.  
  
Moses laid back in his chair. "That Oracle better hope he's right." he said moments before eternal whiteness surrounded him.  
  
Eve helped Levi into his seat along side their captain. "Levi, I want to tell you something, I just don't know if I should..." she said. Leviticus looked over at her. "Eve, I'm sorry. There isn't much time." She nodded and looked back at Levi, leaning down to him. "I love you." she whispered. Levi sat up slowly, looking at her all the time. He smiled and cast his eyes down as Eve kissed him on the forehead. He looked at her again as he lay down before holding his left wrist up to his chest and doing up a small gold watch around it. Eve watched him with a hint of pain before letting his hand go. He smiled at her before looking straight up and closing his eyes.  
  
Levi pulled his black shirt over his head and tucked it in, pulling his belt tight around it. He turned around to see his coat appear on a hanger that came from invisibility, a wire stretching into the non existent roof of Paint. Levi took the coat down and pulled it on. "I can't believe I handed you over." he said. He began doing up the buttons from the bottom, now fairly efficient at the job. As he looped the top button at his neck and pulled the collar tight, he spoke to himself again. "One for everyone coming in tonight." He looked down at himself and casually brushed the lower half of the coat into its natural flow. When he looked up again his sunnies were being held on a stand coming from the roof once again. He placed them on his face cracked his knuckles. "Here we go." he said.  
?  
Emma Wise sat in one of thirteen dark red lion chairs, placed in a distinct pattern in the rooftop classroom of St. Andrew's House. Moses looked at his watch and then the four empty chairs, two on either side of The Cellist. "Where is he?" Adah looked up and across the room at him. "He'll be here. Patience is a virtue." She pushed her orange glasses back towards her eyes, not making any difference other than to her conscience. The silence was restored except for the constant hiss of torrential rain on the roof. Omar directed his speech towards her, over the top of her chair from where he sat behind and above her. "Who's he getting anyway?" Adah didn't bother turning to face him. "I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be suitable." The door opened and Leviticus slowly entered, fully clad in his double breasted leather coat, his silver clip ons reflecting the red of the chairs. "Suitable indeed." he stated. Following him were three figures, each distinctly different looking. An average sized Asian woman wearing a long white coat with its buttons undone and dark rounded sunnies followed Leviticus closely. A young male wearing a knee length black coat and dark sunglasses walked in as if nervous or at least excited, unrecognised to almost everyone in the room. After a short period of time, a second male followed, with a dark brown suede coat dangling at his ankles. Not a person in the room noticed the buttons on the left of the coat, instead looking at his calm face as he took the last sip of a silver Diet Coke bottle and dropped it in the bin next to him. The new comers took their seats. The Oracle sat on Emma's right and Leviticus on her left. There were five seats in a hemisphere at the floor level. On the next two platforms, sat four lion chairs each. The first platform contained two on each side of the aisle, very near to each other. The second platform had them spread wider making a V from the front of the room. There was silence for a moment, before Leviticus nodded towards Emma. She cleared her throat politely. "There is a concert tonight, at the Opera House. Following that concert, Levi is to meet someone very important. To do that he must enter the stage door, where he will find them, back stage of the Concert Hall. The person whom he is to meet has something planned to stop him from getting to that stage door. That plan can only work if our plan fails. There are twelve doors into the Concert Hall. Each is secured by one guard only. All at once, those guards must be taken down, and the doors to the concert hall are to be locked. That is why there are twelve of you here, on for each door. It doesn't sound difficult, but you have very little time to work with. The guards can not see you before the music finishes. When it does, there will be applause. During the applause is when each of you must take your guard down, take their key and lock that door. You must act silently, your work can not be seen or heard by anyone attending the concert, so whatever you do must be quick but quiet enough for the applause to drown it out." "What's gonna happen?" asked Moses. Emma looked towards him and brushed her hair behind her right ear with one hand. "I haven't the slightest idea. I know only what I need to. I can not see how our plan will work, I do not even know what we are preventing, but this is what I know, and I trust that it is sufficient. If it wasn't, then I would not be here and neither would you. That is all, I wish you luck, though if everything I have heard is true, luck has no part in this." No one moved for a moment, before two people towards the back of the room stirred. "Remain seated." said Leviticus. The people promptly sat back down.  
?  
Levi took a look around him and saw only two people. They were cleaning inside the small rounded drinks bar to his right, and hadn't noticed him. Levi turned and looked at the screen, showing the stage inside the Concert Hall. He could hear the music fairly easily, yet was unaware that it was Shostakovich's 12th Symphony. He turned back around and walked swiftly down the first set of steps. Someone in the cloakroom gave him a casual glance and went back to their work as Levi checked out the level he was on, coming to a brief stop again. "Nine o'clock at the fountain." He repeated the instructions The Cellist had given him and walked slowly down the middle of the next set of steps. As he did so, he felt something. It was probably the refined code again. It was becoming more difficult for him to see. The characters were smaller and moved faster, more accurately representing the real world. But that had never made him feel like this before. He felt as powerful as he always had, that wasn't the problem. He wasn't even sure that there was a problem, though he'd never been nervous whilst inside The System before. He ignored whatever it might have been as he took the last step and approached the door.  
? Leviticus placed his ankle on his other knee and sat back with his arms resting on the sides of the chair. The group waited for him to speak while he looked slowly at each of them. He continued to do so as he spoke. "Nothing more than a captain, I am, yet what I have to say needs to be heard... even if it is not believed."  
  
They waited for the last words they would hear before the night went on. No one in the room moved. Leviticus went on: "When I see twelve doors and twelve people, on the twelfth of December, I do not see coincidence. I see purpose. I see reason. It is the reason for our being here. It is the reason for Levi's existence. He came, because he needed to. I believe that without him, this battle could not be won. But tonight, I believe that without us, the battle would be lost. Tonight, our role is as important as any other. This is a war, and we are soldiers. Death can come for us at any time, in any place, yet we cannot think about that. Consider the alternative: What if the prophecy is true? What if tomorrow, the war could be over? Isn't that worth fighting for?...Isn't that worth dying for? Then let nothing stop us tonight... and tomorrow we shall all, be free."  
?  
Levi walked out of the Opera House and crossed the bus and taxi dropping area, distinctly empty, being half way through the concert. He walked on the footpath towards the open air where he knew he'd be drenched in moments. The ground between the shelter and the ocean appeared to be covered in a rough silver rug, an illusion created by the ridiculously heavy rain thumping the concrete. Just the sound of it above and around Levi as he neared it was perhaps enough to ruin the music for concert goers. The shelter stopped and Levi was under this downpour as he looked over the great distance towards the fountain. He couldn't see it. The fountain was hidden. The rain did not help, but there was something massive surrounding the fountain. Had he have not known about the roundabout and fountain, Levi would think this mass stretched undisturbed from forty metres in front of him, to as far as he could see. The mass moved. It broke up into hundreds of individually moving pieces, that turned to look at him. Each was identical. Levi had thousands of them staring fearlessly at him. The one nearest to him shouted through the water that had also soaked every part of her. "Mr. Baker... Welllcomme baaack-k. Weee... missed yooouu." Hundreds of Brogans raised their chin waiting for his reply. Levi took two slow steps more and stood with his feet planted evenly, and his fists clenched. He was now as wet each of them. "It ends tonight." he stated. Each one of them scowled in an identical fashion. "Indeed it does." the front most Brogan answered. "For me... that is. You see Mr. Baker, I know why you're here. I know about the prophecy. In fact, for a time, I even believed it. But something hit me... you see, no one ever prophesised me. No one considered me when your fate was written, so you might say, I'm just getting in the way. That presents a dilemma for you Mr. Baker, because I'm not supposed to be here... but I am and there is no way you can stop me." Levi glared back for several minutes whilst each Brogan kept their eyes on him before they all cracked their necks together. It created a snap in the air before every one of them looked up at Levi who still stood, fists clenched and ready. He could not see them all, but he felt one near the fountain speak. "Go." it said. In a moment, each of them sprinted towards Levi, lead by the one that had spoken to him as Levi waited for the deadly entourage to come nearer. He began his sprint, faster than them, straight towards the centre of the mass. He stared down at the first of them as his boots pounded over the pavement and water streamed over his face.  
?  
Leviticus lead eleven people along side the water towards the Opera House in a fast walk. They were quickly becoming as wet as they could be but Leviticus took no notice of the weather. Omar tapped him in the shoulder and pointed in the direction they were heading. The leader saw thousands of human figures creating a shifting mass that had no direction. They group continued for a few more steps before Leviticus held his hand up behind him. "She's back..." he whispered to himself. Adah joined him at the front of the group. "Who is?" He turned slowly around to her, with fear showing almost through his sunnies. "Brogan." he replied. Adah looked at the crowd again. "We can't get through that." He continued to watch them. "No." he said. "But we have to help." Adah turned to him. "Where is he?" Leviticus spoke while watching the Brogan heap. "They have The Cellist. He must be in there somewhere."  
  
Levi came within a couple of metres of Brogan and drew his fist back. As he took the last step he pushed his entire weight behind his fist and let it go, towards Brogan's face. Her nose crunched as Levi followed through completely and watched the first fly backwards at speed, taking out her clones almost twenty metres back. Levi sprinted through the gap he'd made with his arms spread, crunching them as they tired to grab him. As Levi reached the end of the clear he jumped forwards and up.  
  
Leviticus had led the group a little further. Movement above the mass of Brogan caught his attention. He pointed to the black figure sailing over the herd. "There he is." Each member of the group lifted their heads to see a small black shape descending towards the light coming from the fountain.  
  
Levi landed on the concrete wall of the fountain and bounced into mid air again, turning himself parallel with the ground as he drifted around the perimeter of the fountain kicking Brogan in the face all the way around. He landed in front of a pair who were busy holding The Cellist. Levi leapt off the small wall and took them out with his boots, grabbing Katy as he landed. He simultaneously grabbed one of them and spun around twice with his arm extended, using her to clobber fifty around him.  
  
Leviticus turned to the group. "Go back, and get yourselves out. You can be of no help here." Someone made their way to the front. Leviticus took a moment to recognise it as Matred, who looked distinctly different to how he'd looked in the real world. "What about the concert? If we don't do our job then the war won't end..." "There'll be another way." Leviticus said. The group turned and hastily moved away. "Wait." Leviticus shouted they turned around again. He pointed to Marcella, Adah, Ehud and The Oracle. "You, you, you and you are staying." The four walked back to him. "What for?" Ehud asked. Leviticus turned and looked across to the Opera House, barely visible through the water filled air. "To defend as best we can against whatever is waiting in that Concert Hall." They looked at him nervously. He didn't change his expression as he spoke again. "There are three doors in each section, that makes four sections. There are five of us. I will stay and help Levi get to where he needs to be. All of you are to do as The Cellist said. We have no choice. Go." The four sprinted towards the Opera House, running alongside the water so as to avoid Brogan.  
  
As the Brogans came back in on Levi and The Cellist, she gave him a single key with a cello shaped key ring attached to it. The clones were nearing them fast. Levi looked around and stepped away from Katy. He stood tall and pumped his fist towards the ground, creating a massive wave in the concrete. The circumference of the wave expanded at a rapid rate, throwing Brogans into the air to land in piles on top of each other. Katy looked around and back to Levi. "Use it to open the stage door. Only you can know when you are to open the door. That is all I know, these sundry troubles are not for me to deal with. The best of luck." Levi put his arm around her. "I'll be fine." she said. He looked at her doubtingly. "I'll only slow you down." she added. "No." answered before pulling her against his side and dropped almost to one knee again, pumping his spare fist straight down and zooming away from the road. The pair drifted high into the air and sailed over the land towards the Opera House before coming down, landing hard but safely. "Thanks anyway." said Katy. Brogan's flew at Katy who attacked randomly and had nailed about ten without even knowing it. Levi watched this with amazement before her luck run out and she fell under dozens of beings. Levi's attention was drawn to some shouting not far from them, close to the Opera House steps. He could see another smaller group of Brogan surrounding something. A line of them streamed towards whatever it was. Every so often one of them would drop dead with a massive wound somewhere in them.  
  
Marcella launched herself and flicked her sword around several times, slicing another three of their faces. "Nya!" she screamed as landed and spun with the sword outstretched, killing another lot.  
  
Levi sprinted towards the fight. As he did so he saw a fairly large herd climb to the top of the steps and jump wildly. They came down on top of Marcella, who had not seem them. Her head hit the concrete and her sword was snatched away from her before Brogan lifted it and buried it in her heart. Levi stopped and looked blankly at her corpse. The Brogans turned and walked not two metres before they saw Levi. He already had a mob of them charging from behind. Levi looked past them to Marcella's body and held out his arm. The sword came rushing towards him and stuck firmly in his palm. The One placed his left hand above his right on the handle and held it in front of him. Every Brogan around him stopped dead.  
?  
"Oh no." said Eve. "That might just have worked." She looked at Marcella's body, ignoring the Brogans who were now leaving the area for fear of Levi's blade. "There is still Leviticus." said Josh. "Where is he anyway?" Josh scrolled from the Opera House down towards the fountain. "Uh-oh." he said, seeing Leviticus at the centre of over a thousand Brogans, rushing towards him. "Get me in there." demanded Eve. "Eve, there's no point, what are you going to do, save him?" Eve walked quickly towards her chair. "No, I'm going to secure the door." "Eve, the concert could finish any second! You'd only be dying like everyone else will, because that door isn't locked." Eve turned around. "If Levi and Leviticus are going to die, then so am I. I'm going in."  
?  
Levi jogged under cover back where'd he'd come from when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered. "Leviticus needs your help." said Josh. "Where is he?" "Back near the fountain." Levi hung up. "It'd be nice of someone to tell me what people are doing." he said to himself as ran back around out into the rain and saw Brogan swarming towards one spot somewhere around the fountain. "Here we go again." he said as he ran by the steps and collected the sword without reaching for it, before accelerating to full pelt at the thick of them. When he came within a few metres of them he dived and held the blade in front of him, swiping it back and forth as he rocketed towards the centre, killing every one in his path. He finally started to approach the ground when he was still out of Leviticus' site. Levi stood and spun with his blade extended before moving straight up. He looked down to see Leviticus' sword flashing, taking dozens of Brogan as it flicked round at good speed. "Leviticus!" shouted Levi as he came down. Leviticus turned away, picking up Levi's plan instantly. They stood back to back, almost untouchable as Brogan stacked on and on around them. Leviticus finally began to see an end to them as he went on swinging his blade, slicing through three or four with each swipe. He threw the sword into his left hand and swung it with less control, though almost as effectively. One got past him. Leviticus held his weapon up all too late as it punched him in the face and seized his sword as he fell. "Levi!" he shouted as he hit the ground and saw his own blade coming for him. Another blade stopped just over his face and the first went crashing into it with a metallic screech. He saw Levi's boots sail over him as he heard the blades crash against each other some more. Leviticus became buried under Brogan, his desperate efforts to push them off proving useless. Levi smashed the sword from Brogan's hand and caught it with his left before flicking his arms either direction, clearing them in front of him. He spun and saw them growing high on top of Leviticus. Levi brought his blades down on the shoulders of two standing Brogans on either side of the pile. He ran through the air as the swords slowly buried into the flesh, and kicked dozens away from the pile, taking several out with the bodies themselves. The weight takers collapsed under the swords and Levi landed before swiping the rest away from Leviticus with his boot. Leviticus stood and Levi handed him the sword before he jumped backwards, swiping his blade around behind his back, feeling it rip flesh. He landed at the back of the diminishing group, a melee of torn flesh, endless blood and slowly dying beings. He watched Leviticus clear himself with a three hundred and sixty degree slash. "Leviticus! Sword!" shouted Levi. Leviticus launched straight up and tossed the sword to Levi as the leader took three more out with swift kicks to the head. He ran at another two, elbowing one and rolling under the next, standing up to side kick her in the ribs. Levi caught the sword and drifted not far off the ground back into the thinning focus of them. His blades weren't invisible, moving back and forth as the Brogans tried to roll under their inevitable death.  
Leviticus swiped the ankle of one whilst ducking its punch. As Brogan tripped he elbowed it in the head before jumping backwards, away from five running at him.  
Levi followed them, briefly touching the ground with one foot and drifting straight back up again. He took their heads with one swipe and landed in front of them, turning to look for more. Only two remained uninjured. The clones looked at each other as Levi turned towards the Opera House. "There it is..." he said. Leviticus could see wounded Brogans emerging from the piles of bodies. He turned slowly to Levi. "Then go." Levi nodded and underarmed the sword in his left hand to Leviticus. The captain's right arm was raised before he brought it down and hurled the blade at the penultimate Brogan. She ducked and held her arm up by reflex. Her arm disappeared at the shoulder as she sat involuntarily on the concrete.  
Levi was speeding towards the Opera House, knowing that it was not yet too late. Leviticus smirked at the last standing Brogan. "Leviticus, I have done too much work to be defeated by you. It will not happen! Do you understand?" The injured Brogans came at Leviticus from all sides while he used his sword to finish them off without much trouble. The last of the group swiped at him with her one good arm, while Leviticus leaned away before standing upright and sending his blade trough her torso. She fell in two pieces on the concrete a the leader looked up, wondering where the uninjured and final Brogan had gone. There she stood, holding in front of her the sword he'd thrown. She took one hand away and turned side on, now a mirror image of Leviticus. Stepping on her own bodies, Brogan launched herself at Leviticus as he flicked his blade once before it came crashing into hers. The toll of blade on blade went on as the pair skilfully stood still, using one hand to block each other's attacks. Brogan grew angry and lifted her sword behind her head. She saw that Leviticus was now ahead of her, and stared at her own reflection, the last there would ever be. She felt Leviticus' blade slice her ribs and continue across her body and through her heart before falling dead.  
?  
Ashbel stood on the second last step before the platform containing doors 1, 2 and 3. As he heard the last few notes being played he charged onto the level and swiped his sword ungracefully backwards into the guard at door 3, already running for the next door while the guard fell dead, unheard through the thunderous applause.  
  
Adah drove her blade through the chest of the guard on door 4. The fifth man had seen her and ran towards her, only to hit the ground unconscious after being kicked in the head. Adah gathered their keys and locked the doors quickly, turning around the see guard 6 about to grab her. Her elbow was the last thing he remembered.  
  
Ehud stepped up to the platform of doors 7, 8 and 9 and looked either direction before he heard the applause. Two of the guards came from either direction towards the small male. "Careful..." one of them said. "He might have a weapon under the coat." Ehud laughed at the obese guard and opened the left of his coat, revealing no weapon. The guards looked at him suspiciously and walked slowly back to their posts. Ehud drew his blade from under the right of his coat and drove it through the fat of the guard as he had turned. The next two ran towards him as Ehud let the blade drop and ran onto the wall, pushing himself from it and taking them both in the head.  
?  
Levi rounded the corner into the shelter. The rain stopped pounding him, which might have felt odd normally, but Levi sprinted across the road without noticing, trying to see the writing on several doors surrounding the main entrances.  
?  
Eve heard the applause begin and quickened her pace up the stairs. She slid around each corner and took the flights in two jumps. Eve ran onto the platform of the final doors, catching the attention of the middle guard. She slammed her leg into him, pressing him into the wall before she spun closer and elbowed him in the face, making him oblivious to the collection of his keys. She locked the door and ran out of that area, looking either direction to see the guards coming at her both ways. She paused for a moment before leaping, slightly towards the one on her left. She kicked him in the head and looked the other way, floating back towards the last guard who had just noticed several things about her: Her feet were well above her own head height. She was clad in PVC and wearing black sunnies. She had changed direction in mid air and was about to knock him out. Eve flicked her body around and took the guard down with her boot before they landed hard on the wood. No one had heard the attack.  
?  
Levi stopped at one red door. STAGE DOOR was written above the meaningless words: AUTHORISED PERSONELL ONLY. Levi looked up at the writing and slowly down to the handle. He pulled Katy's key from his back pocket and inhaled slowly before placing it in the lock and using one hand to open the door. The room was completely dark. Levi looked around, taking in what he could from the code but not noticing anything in particular. The lights came on all at once and Levi found himself in a large room, in the shape of a square (as far as he could tell). The four walls were completely covered in a large mirror each. He had walked in through the very middle of the front mirror, and his reflection was at first only seen once. Levi took one step more, allowing the mirrors to play with each other, instantly showing him infinite images of himself, fading into virtual distance. As he took slow steps in no particular direction, he looked around again, though he had seen most of what was on offer. He now saw that all four mirrors were interacting, creating massive clusters of himself. One object was continually appearing in the reflections of reflections of... A black chair in the very centre of the room. Levi turned his head towards the chair, taking a second to make sure it was actually the chair, the famous heeded seat. The large black leather back of it spun slowly around. A woman looked at him. She had medium length blonde hair and appeared to be middle aged. She wore a black skivvy and pants, with matching high heel boots. Levi didn't blink behind his sunglasses, not for a moment having her unseen. "Hello Levi." she said without expression. Levi did nothing, still looking back at her. "I don't believe I know your name." he said finally. "Of course you do." She started to look unimpressed with him. "I'm Christine Belshaw." "Is that your real name?" "It's what my friends call me." she smiled subtly. Levi tilted his head. "So I'm your friend am I?" She looked at the countless reflections of him. "Perhaps I'm confusing you with someone else." Levi nodded. "I'd say so." Both were still for some time before Levi pulled his sunnies off and wiped them on his already soaking coat, clearing the water from the lenses. Belshaw looked intrigued. "Why do insist on wearing that all the time?" Levi put his sunnies back on looked down at himself. "The coat?" "The whole outfit." Levi thought about it for a second. "It just feels right. It's what makes me me." Belshaw smiled and shook her head. "But you don't wear the same clothes every time you leave your house and walk down the street, do you?" "But I don't end up having teachers, receptionists and students firing AK- 47s at me or trying to slit my throat with a sword... every time I leave the house." "And do you believe that dressing consistently helps you to combat such perils?" she looked very interested in hearing his answer. "It puts me in that frame of mind, yes." "Yet, at the same time, you believe that you're pre destined, that tonight you can end the war." "I believe that tonight the war will end, I don't believe that it was pre destined. Had I have been killed by Brogan or anyone else, then it would have been up to someone else to end it." Belshaw pondered for a minute. "Do you think it your job to end it?" she asked eventually. "It's my duty to use the power I've been given for the reason it was given, and I do believe that it was to end the war." "So you think you were given your power? You didn't acquire it, you didn't work harder than others to get it?" Levi was very still. "Definitely not." Belshaw looked to be gradually becoming bemused. "And who do you think gave you that power?" Levi didn't move his head but his eyes shifted uncomfortably, hidden by black lenses. He looked up in an attempt to appear confident. "God." he said. She nodded. "The Creator Himself." Levi nodded with her. She went on. "God created you and thus has the power to give you ability to the extent that He pleases." Levi nodded again and let her speak more. "But there are two of you. One is lying somewhere in standard clothing, with a plug in the back of his head. The other, is standing here in front of me. One, has only normal ability... if that, and the other is somewhat of an anomaly. One, was created, he thinks, by God." Levi waited before growing impatient and speaking himself. "And the other?"  
  
"He also, thinks by God." "But..." Levi waited for her. "But what?" she said confidently. "But how do you think they were created?" She sighed. "Oh, one was by God I suppose, a God of some variety." "And the other?" Levi sounded calm despite his anxiousness. "God created the world, yes? And everything in it... The Creator of a world also creates everything in it. He knows how everything works. The most powerful things within their world are mere operations to The Creator, who has complete control and uses those powers to satisfy their desires. Whenever they need to, they can remove the power. Perhaps they'll put it somewhere else or perhaps it'll be stored. But whatever happens, the one with the power, quickly discovers that they are in fact powerless." Levi didn't show a sign of being uncomfortable. "What do you want from me? Why did you give me this power? Are you just going to take it away again?" "No. I don't have the power to do that." "But you just said, The Creator can take away power as he or she pleases." "That's right. But I'm not The Creator of this world." Levi was ready to speak again and stopped immediately. "What?" he said violently. She shook her head. "No. It's a trick..." she said. Levi looked as if he was going to speak. He didn't. "You see, tonight, you were supposed to meet The Creator, and end the war. But I got in your way." "So what happens now?" Levi was beginning to look nervous. "You have two options." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "The back door. Through it is the life of your one love...." She was interrupted. "Eve." said Levi. "Yes. Go through the door and you have a remote chance of saving her, a remote chance of meeting The Creator, and a remote chance of living." "How remote?" Belshaw looked annoyed by his question. "You'll find out if you go through it." she pointed behind him. "The front door. Go through it and live a safe, normal life in the real world, where you are not The One, you will never be required for a task that is in fact beyond your capability, and the power that you have will be yours to keep." Levi scoffed and walked around her towards the back door. As he reached it he stopped and turned his head. "If I were..." She cut him off. "No Levi, if I were you I'd hope we don't meet again." Levi turned completely while Belshaw spun her chair to face him. "It's a shame really: like everything else I've got someone to kill you for me, but I would have liked to have done it myself." "So why don't you?" Levi almost laughed at the suggestion. "You wouldn't use a Ferrari to run over a dog." she said with a hint of obviousness. Levi nodded. "Because the Ferrari would come off second best." "I seriously doubt that." said Belshaw as Levi walked out.  
?  
Eve ran down the wooden steps that lead from the top back of the Concert Hall and made her way down the gradually sloped concrete steps of the inner Opera House. She smiled gratefully when she spotted Levi coming towards her from the bottom of the huge stair case. He looked up and saw her but did not smile. Eve noticed something different about him. She saw all the differences at once. His coat was not long, it stopped at his waist like a normal coat. It had only four buttons. They were large and sliver, not small and black. His sunnies had gone somewhere, but that wasn't so rare. She slowed her pace on the steps as he started running towards her. He grew close and Eve saw the final difference. On the left of his collar was sewn a white St. Andrew's crest. Eve heard something behind her. She spun for a moment, reluctant to take her eyes off this mysterious being. At the top of the stairs behind her stood a creature, identical in every way to the one that was already approaching her. She drew two pistols and fired them either direction. The beings held their hands up and had the bullets slow to a stop before dropping to the floor. "Leeevvviii!!" Eve screamed at the top of her voice. The words echoed for seconds around the entire building. "Help!" came her next cry. She looked from right to left again and again as the Levis hurled themselves at her. She knew that nothing could be done when a third appeared, also diving from the top of the steps, catching up with the airborne one. She then noticed that the third wasn't looking at her, like the others were. She couldn't tell where it was looking because it wore black sunnies. She saw the black buttons and the full length coat as he grabbed one by the collar, now floating straight over Eve's head. Levi swung the clone at the other's head, but was far too slow. As Levi landed the clone he held tore free and Levi was punched in the chest by the first. He flew back to the wall, crashing into the ground after hitting it. All three of them looked towards Eve who took off up the stairs. The one nearest to her went after her, quickly being caught by Levi. Levi buried his copy's face into the concrete. "Pick on someone your on residual self image!" he said before he pushed himself off the Levi with one arm and swung his legs into the second one who'd run at him. The first pushed himself away from the concrete, flicking Levi off as he did so. Levi drifted over the steps towards the slanted window and stopped himself with his boots against the glass. He twisted and flew at the creatures with both fists out. They ducked but Levi had flicked himself around and kicked one of them in the head. Levi landed on the stairs, higher than the clone. The clone dived for him, while Levi left the stairs with a kicking combination. The clone stopped every one and held the last, using it to flip Levi around. Levi moved towards the ground but stopped himself from hitting it by holding a step. He blindly pushed his legs backwards, kicking the clone in the chest and down the stairs. As Levi flicked himself up the first clone had stood up. Levi knew that anyone else would have been concussed by his kick. The clone ran up the two steps he needed to be alongside Levi. Levi stepped back, away from a punch and blocked a kick, hurting his arm against the clone's powerful shin. The second clone was running onto the railing and nearing him from the right and behind. Levi lifted away from the steps, spinning fast and seeing them both every time he spun, still moving towards the roof. The clones moved away from the ground but were not fast enough to stop Levi's boots crushing their ribs simultaneously. They flew in either direction, landing with unpleasant sounds as Levi twirled safely to the ground, red and puffing.  
Eve stepped out from behind a wall at the top of stairs and ran down to Levi. She hugged him, leaning her head against his chest. "Are you okay?" she said looking up at him. Levi was staring at the two dead figures of himself. "Are you?" She nodded. "They must have left the concert before it finished." Levi looked at Eve as dread came over his face. "Are you saying that's what the Concert Hall is full of?" Eve shook her head. "I don't know but it would make sense. They would have been made after the concert..." "Like Brogan." Levi said. He looked down the stairs. "Let's go." he said taking her hand and running. "Belshaw will free them any minute." The pair sprinted over the flat ground and veered right towards the bar. They both heard two doors behind them on either side open and countless feet hitting the floor. Levi grabbed Eve's hand again, forcing her to follow him outside at his pace. As they passed the glass wall of the restaurant they could still hear the sound of feet on concrete growing louder. Levi pulled Eve closer to him and wrapped her tightly under his arm. "Hang on!" he said as they neared the top of the massive set of steps. Levi propelled himself away from the edge, parallel with the ground. The concrete all around him rippled as he sped high over the car park below, gradually descending towards the fountain. The tail of his coat skimmed the flow of the fountain before he twirled he and his partner around and landed hard on the road. They sprinted up the hill for a moment but Levi stopped dead and spun round. "What are you doing?" she said watching hundred of black figures charging over the road and the car park, leaping from the Opera House steps and landing safely by the hundreds. Levi looked at the Opera House, ignoring the clones rushing towards them. "The Creator..." he said. "He's here..." "Come on!" Eve screamed as the first of the clones were passing the fountain. Levi snapped, turning and running again. He sprinted with his head down, not realising that Eve was falling behind. "Wait!" she shouted. Levi turned to see her pointing towards a car. A van. He ran back towards her as she approached the back of the van. As he neared her he saw what she had been pointing at. A black Kawasaki 900 sat, reflecting the light brilliantly. Eve pulled out her phone and dialled as Levi watched her back. "Already getting it Eve..." came the answer.  
A clone leapt at Levi as he spun in the air and kicked it in the head. Levi landed and jumped on the running bike in front of Eve. As a clone grabbed the back Levi pulled out sharply and took off up the hill. The clone dragged behind for a few seconds before the bike had reached almost a hundred, and it fell away bleeding badly.  
?  
Leviticus looked wearily at the door after he'd heard a faint knock. He walked to it mentally preparing himself for the Commander's displeasure. He opened it with his chin high, relieved to see Adah standing slightly away from the entrance. "Um, I was just coming to see if everyone was ok." Leviticus nodded and let her in. "And how are you?" he said looking from his feet up to her. She nodded slowly. "Fine." The pair walked slowly in as Josh got up. "Haven't seen you here in a while." he said smiling. Adah looked around. "It's nice to be back." "Can we get you anything?" Leviticus asked formally. She shook her head. "I'm cool." Leviticus nodded towards the hall. "Eve's in her room if you're looking for her." Adah nodded in thanks and turned down the hall. She knocked on the first door on her right. There was a long silence before the door opened and Eve stood looking surprised, glad and disappointed simultaneously. "Hey..." she said smiling and yawning. When she'd finished yawning she looked at Adah questioningly. "What are you doing here?" "Just saying hi." Eve waved. "Hi." she said. Adah stepped back. "Fine then..." Eve smiled. "Sorry, come in." Adah patted her on the head as she stepped into the room. They sat on the bed while Adah looked around. "What?" said Eve. Adah sighed. "I'm just remembering us sitting here on long days, discussing who was Switch, who was Trinity and who we thought The One would be, if they existed." Eve smiled. "I've forgotten how we finally decided who was who..." Adah tried not to laugh. "What..." Eve said suspiciously. "What?" "I remember." "Hmm?" questioned Eve. Adah hesitated. "Hehehe hmmm." Eve raised her eyebrows in query. "I remember your first shift of watching him, and you came back and said, 'I'm Trinity!'" Adah laughed. "No! I did not!" Adah nodded still smiling. Eve shook her head continuously. "No... you came back and you were like, 'I'm Switch! You can be Trinity, I don't want her!'" Adah nodded in agreement. "Can you blame me?" Eve pushed her with a shocked expression, Adah still laughing. Eve folded her arms and looked pouty. "Make fun of him... big bully. I'm gonna tell him and then put you in the sparring program together." Adah looked sarcastically scared. "Oh no... Where is he anyway?" Eve gestured with her head. "In his room." "How is he?" "I've seen him better." Eve exhaled heavily. "What exactly happened?" Adah said hesitantly. Eve took a moment to interpret the question. She shook her head. "No, nothing like that, he just wants to be alone." Adah nodded. "Do you?" "No... no I'm glad you're here." There was a long, deep silence. Eve mused for several minutes, wishing to ask her old friend a question. She finally did. "Why did you go?" she said.  
  
Adah turned around, almost as if expecting the question. She bit her nails while Eve waited for her to answer. "It... I don't know, it sort of didn't feel right. It felt right until Levi came. I'm not saying it was his fault or anything, it's just, when he came it seemed that the only person who didn't accept the prophecy as fact, was me." Eve shook her head. "I didn't." Adah nodded. "I know, but then when everything happened, just the way that Leviticus knew it would, I felt almost like I wasn't worthy." "I know it's too late now," Eve said. "but I didn't fully believe Leviticus, and now look at me." Adah looked around again. "I do miss this place, you're all such characters. That's probably why I still dress like Switch every time, it's like a tribute to you guys, and that's why I got Ehud to come with me." Eve rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't matter if we fitted in with characters, Levi would still wear that every time." Adah nodded smiling. "Good on 'im." Eve looked intrigued. "Why?" Adah shrugged. "Because he's not scared to think he's The One." Eve shook her head. "He'd think it even if he wasn't. He could get smashed every time he went in, and he'd still think he was The One." Adah nodded. "But that's what makes him The One." "What does?" "The fact that he believes he is, is what makes him The One. That's why when you got together, he knew he was The One, because it all fitted." Eve shook her head smiling. "In ten months I've never realised that. That's why..." Adah looked towards her. "That's why what?" Eve thought hard for a while. "That's why he needed to do what Neo did... but why..." "Why what?" "Why did The Oracle say that it wouldn't happen like Neo..." she smiled all of a sudden. "He's not going to die." she said. Adah looked confused. Eve stood up. "Don't worry. I've got stuff to do, you're welcome to stay..." "No, I better get back, I've got stuff to do as well. But it was nice chatting with you." Eve smiled in a moment of stillness from her recent rush. "You too."  
?  
Levi tried to push away from the ground as the weight of clones grew on his back. He felt their hands around his neck while the weight never stopped increasing. He gave up and slowly choked to death. As he died he was spoken to: "If you do not stop her tonight, then tomorrow will never come."  
He awoke to the knocking at his door. He slowly sat up. "Who is it?" he muttered. "Leviticus and Eve." came his captain's answer. "Yeah. Come in." The pair walked in, Leviticus leaning against the wall opposite the mattress that Levi sat on. Eve lowered herself onto the mattress next to him and put her arm around him. Levi looked up at his leader standing with hands in his pockets. "So," started Leviticus. "what are you going to do?" Levi looked confused, as if the question was ridiculous. "What do you want me to do?" he asked after a moment. "I want you to find The Creator, if that's who you're looking for." "I know where he is," Levi paused. "but I can't get to him." Leviticus shifted his gaze from the floor to Levi. "What do you mean? Where is he?" Levi shrugged again. "I can get to him through the Opera House, but I can't go there. I'll die." Leviticus rested his head against the wall for a second. "You mean because of the clones..." Levi nodded. "It's not possible." "There has to be a way." Levi shook his head. "Maybe, but I don't know it." "You must. If you don't know the answer then no one does. This war is down to you now. If there is no other way then you'll just have to go in." Levi looked up in a hurry. "If there is no other way then there is no way. I'm not going in there." "Why not?" Leviticus asked more out of shock at Levi's resistance. Levi looked at his leader as if he was dumb. "Because I'll die!" Eve interrupted. "No you won't. Nothing's going to happen to you, I swear."  
  
Levi stood up in a hurry. "Eve, you saw those things. One of them is a match for me..." Leviticus cut him off. "But you beat two of them." "I may not have. I just happened to get it right then. They are me, there is no difference. Imagine three of them... now imagine two thousand or more. It won't happen." "Levi don't be stupid. They are not you. They are based on you. You can not clone an anomaly, that's what makes it an anomaly. You are The One, nothing can change that." Levi shook his head. "Now I'm the two thousand and twenty-eight! There's not one of me, there's hundreds, with one goal: killing me. I have no chance." Leviticus looked sternly at him. "Levi, if you do not go in there soon, the war is over, and we have lost." "Well I'm sorry, but if you want to win the war so badly, you can't send me in. I'm not stupid. You can go if you want, but I'd rather be alive having lost the war, than dead having won it." "Speak for yourself." said Leviticus. "Fine!" Eve stood up as she said the word loudly, catching both their attention. She paced towards the door. "Where are you going?" Levi looked puzzled. "In." she said as she left the room and slammed the door. Levi looked desperately at his leader, who showed no sympathy. Levi ran out of the room. "Eve, wait!" he called as he ran down the hall. "What?" she said turning angrily. Levi caught up and held her, Eve showing no comfort in being held. "But you know you'll die." he said softly. Eve shrugged and turned away again. "If that's what it takes..." she said. "You're just doing this to get me to go in, you're not actually going to go." Eve paid no attention to him as she programmed her chair. Levi moved away and leant against the wall. "Nice try." he said. "Josh..." Eve called as Leviticus entered the room. Josh came from the kitchen. "I'm going in." she said. "Me too." said Leviticus as he walked out from the hallway. Levi nodded. "You guys are doing well. Even if you did go in, you'll last two seconds, and it'll be me that kills you. How ironic." Leviticus said nothing as he programmed his chair. Levi watched Eve lie down before Josh inserted the plug in the head rest of her chair. Leviticus lay down and shut his eyes while Josh repeated the process. Levi walked to the screens as Josh sat down. He saw them standing in the construct, their clothes soon appearing in front of them. Leviticus buttoned his shirt, his vest, stepped into his shoes and pulled his leather coat on. Eve had dressed quickly and placed her sunnies on calmly. Leviticus looked up, towards the screen before he clipped his glasses on. "OK Josh, put us in."  
  
"If you do not stop her tonight, then tomorrow will never come."  
  
"Wait!" Levi exclaimed. Josh turned around. "Stop, I'll go in." Josh turned back to the screen and unloaded the pair. They woke behind Josh and Levi, somewhat shocked. "I'm going in." said Levi. Leviticus held out his hand. "May tonight be the end." he said. Levi nodded slowly. "It will be." He shook his leader's hand and sat in his chair. He began to lie back. "Wait..." said Eve. Levi sat up and brought her close to him. She held his wrist before his watch caught her attention. She smiled when she saw it, Levi looking at it with a faint smile as well. He kissed Eve on the cheek and looked at her eyes. "Remember..." she said. Levi nodded. "I love you." she brought his face closer to hers, their noses touching. Levi shut his eyes. "I love you too." he whispered. The pair looked at each other for a few moments, holding each others cheeks softly. Eve began moving her face away reluctantly before Levi shifted closer to her. They kissed mutually, forgetting about the rest of their lives for another minute. Their mouths separated slowly and Eve stepped back always eye to eye with him. Levi lay down slowly, staring straight up for the second before he closed his eyes.  
?  
Levi stood with his coat on, not as yet done up. He slowly did up the buttons from the bottom as always, rolling his shoulders when he'd completed the twelfth and final button. He pulled his sunnies from their stand and put them on before looking up. "Is it ready Josh?" he said. An object appeared on another hanging stand. A stick, thin enough for Levi to wrap his hand around easily sat at his eye level. It was made from gleaming black metal, evenly rounded at each end, measuring three metres. Levi picked it up slowly, looking at it carefully as his fingers gripped it tightly. He closed his eyes under his lenses and held the pole in front of him. On opening them he spoke. "I'm ready."  
?  
Levi stood in the silent night, in front of the fountain, facing the Opera House and twirling his weapon in one hand. The rain had ceased and left the road glistening wet under the street lights. The fountain had stopped running, but every so often the wind would ripple the water creating a tiny noise behind Levi. He heard the noises perfectly, correctly feeling more powerful than he'd ever been, due to the imminence of The Creator. Levi slowly arced his arm, now twirling the pole around and around in front of him, his hand slightly above his head so as to keep the tips of the weapon missing the concrete by millimetres. The wind rushed towards Levi for a few seconds, flaring his coat out behind him while he went on unphased, his head held high, twirling the weapon. The temperature had dropped to below ten but Levi felt no cold nor heat. He felt another gust, but it was not wind. The power of evil had become aware of him. Levi stopped the pole out in front of him, perfectly horizontal with the ground and opened his eyes. He could see with his eyes closed, and no one could see whether they were shut or open. He did it only to remind himself of who he was. He saw the clones trickle from the high doors of the Opera House. He waited a moment before he started jogging along the road, gradually accelerating to take off speed. He swiped his pole towards the ground and moved away from the road, drifting with sheer velocity towards the top of the steps, where the first of the clones were inevitably going to meet him.  
  
A row of them looked up to see him hurtling through the air, smoothly towards them. Levi drew his pole back as they leapt at him. He swung, collecting all of them before he ran onto the concrete. He was quickly surrounded by them before he spread his weapon evenly in both hands and pivoted it back and forth too fast to see, hitting them in the face one by one. He ducked and used the pole behind his head, feeling the clones behind him. He'd missed some and they were on him before Levi moved away from the ground, flicking his grip to one end again and spinning in the air, wiping out half a dozen of them in the rotation. He landed bringing the pole down on one's head and swinging it back over his own on to another one in the same way. A thick mass came from his left and Levi turned a baseball batted the weapon towards them. There were too many and it was caught in the middle. Levi jolted his arms powerfully and brought it free before he flicked the pole around like a feather duster, hitting each one individually. More were approaching from behind but the group in front was far from gone. Levi dropped the pole and spread his arms into the faces of several behind him as the pole fell onto his moving boot, flying horizontally into a row in front of him. Levi held out his hand and caught the pole, flicking it over his shoulder instantly, crushing two more. He jumped again, a score of them following him up, but never getting near him as they were sent away by the swift stick. Levi hovered as they continued to leap from the ground, only ever meeting his level and being hammered. An entire perimeter at least two beings thick all the way around jumped up and towards him. As they Levi held the pole and concentrated before propelling himself at high speed around, over and over, feeling the clones putting up a thick resistance to the weapon. He finally moved towards the ground, bringing the pole beneath him and holding himself away from the ground with it. Levi kept himself horizontal and kicked a bunch of them in the head before swinging himself around the pole doing the same to the groups from every direction, moving his legs back and forth constantly.  
  
Levi's feet came back to the ground and he ducked, swinging the pole near to the ground and smashing it into the shins of several in front of him. He could feel dozens behind him, and aimed the pole for the wall in front. One clone was in the way and found itself jammed between the wall and the end of the weapon as Levi levered himself high into air, still hanging on to one end. He ran up on to the almost vertical white wall of the restaurant and flicked the weapon under his arm as he continued straight up the wall and leapt from the top. He came down to the left of a score of clones who had not seen his stunt. He hopped towards them as they noticed him before he swung the pole like a cricketer into the tops of their heads. They put up no resistance and all fell dead before the ones from behind the restaurant ran around the corner. Levi turned and ran for one of the side doors, slowly bringing his weapon from behind up to beside his waist with one hand. He saw some more running down the stairs that he was heading for, as he'd expected there would be. Levi stretched the stick in front of him and ran it into the ground, pole vaulting over the top of most of them. He came down right in front of one, giving it a quick kick to the head before he landed and continued up the stairs. As Levi neared the top of the stairs he could feel his power growing and started to feel more clones where he was about to be. They ran from the hall exit stairs every time he passed one, normally just flicking them away with his right hand. He had but a few steps to go when they stampeded over the hill shaped steps where the purple carpet met the concrete. They leapt from a couple of stairs above him and Levi ducked, holding the pole over his head. He twirled it at great pace, keeping it spinning as he hurtled away from the ground into the thick of his clones. He propelled himself towards the top of the hill through masses of black figures, being bruised, winded, concussed or killed by a thick black, steel propeller. Levi landed at the top of the stairs and jumped down over the purple carpet, riddled with well and not so well Levis. When he landed at the side of the play studio, three hundred Levis turned their heads towards him simultaneously. The charged up the stairs as Levi rounded his run onto the window, flying away from it and landing on the stage carpet amongst dozens of himself. He took his pole evenly in both hands and kept it twitching back and forth as he made his way to the side of the stage and down under the stairs out of the light. He could hear and feel hundreds of them still coming after him as he ran to a door on the right. On reaching the door he dropped his weapon and turned to the clones still charging at him. They stopped and fell when The One true Levi held up his hand, a power that he should never have been able to gain. The fact that he had, and knew that he had, was what had brought him here. Levi opened the door and stepped into a room filled with light. He looked around for a while before he noticed the dimensions. There were no walls for thirty metres in any direction. The roof was almost as high, making the room a fairly well balanced prism. Levi turned around and found no door behind him. He was in an aisle. There were massive double doors a few metres behind him, leading into a much smaller yet grand room. He turned to the front again and saw the rest of the aisle, at least fifty metres before a stage. Levi glanced to the sides again, still confused. There were seats all around him, and more sets of double doors on either wall. About ten metres up the wall, large galleries protruded, also filled with seats, and looking as if they had halls behind them. He finally recognised it. He would have instantly, had it have made any sense but he had just walked through a door and ended up almost three kilometres away when the door shut. He was standing at the back of the centre aisle of the Sydney Town Hall. He already knew that there was a reason for his location. There was no mistake, The Creator had brought him here. He looked to the stage. One chair sat at the back of the stage facing the choir stalls. The Creator stood and turned around just as Levi was sensing unrest. They took a couple of steps towards the front of the stage, while Levi confirmed his unpleasant hunch. Belshaw. She continued walking confidently to the front of the stage. She wore white. White pants, and covering a white top was a long trench coat. It draped to her ankles, fitted perfectly, made from thin material, not done up but meeting in the centre of her torso, and covering her legs. It flared and dangled loosely around her white heel boots as they took her to the edge of the stage. She stopped with her hands by her side and frowned at him. "Levi... Again, you disturb me." Levi glared at her silently. "You're late." she continued. "I've been expecting you." Levi didn't move an inch. "You can never rely on me." She seemed to interpret the comment. "Well I hope that isn't true, for your sake. Do you remember who is relying on you?" Levi nodded. "Good." she replied. "You wouldn't want to forget a thing like that. Do you remember what you are supposed to do?" "Find The Creator." Levi answered. "And do you know how?" Levi answered by not saying anything, or so much as blinking his hidden eyes. "You have to kill me Levi."  
  
Levi nodded. "No problem." "Oh I think it may be a problem Levi. It may be a very big problem." Levi shrugged. "We'll see." Belshaw nodded once, ever so slowly. She cracked her knuckles two by two, the fingers on each hand simultaneously. Levi breathed deeply for a few moments, always staring at her. He flicked his right arm around, cracking his elbow loudly while neither of them noticed a small lizard creep across the aisle half way between them. The anomaly sprinted down the aisle while Belshaw waited on the stage. He leapt from ten metres, sailing higher than Belshaw before he swiped his leg, missing her head and landing behind her before they both turned to face each other, immediately blocking and throwing punches without a break. Belshaw's wrist was grabbed as she let her next hand fly at Levi, only to be held short, leaving her open. Levi pulled her against his knee and extended his foot into her stomach while she stumbled backwards. Belshaw flew off the stage over the aisle as Levi chased her through the air. She drifted upright and landed with a quick run backwards before coming straight for Levi who had just hit the aisle running. He threw his entire body into a punch that she dodged before punching him in the chest. Levi drifted up as he felt the force, his boots coming down on a row of seats. Belshaw ran up into the row, clenching her fist as she approached him. Levi caught her punch and used her arm to spin her and aim his palm at her neck. She leant back and tore her arm free, swinging it at Levi's ducking head before bringing her elbow towards the back of his neck. Levi stood back up in time to watch it fly past his nose and push it down to lower her body. His other fist flew at her head. She caught it before Levi gritted his teeth and flicked his fingers into her neck, causing her to open her mouth with a choking noise. Levi casually used his spare hand to deflect a quick punch before grabbing her neck with the other and pushing her off the row. Belshaw fell to the floor and stood in a hurry, correctly expecting Levi to hammer her head with kicks. She flew backwards not far from the ground, drifting away from Levi who was following her in the air, into the aisle again with his feet scissoring wildly. The pair landed together, Levi's foot flying over Belshaw's head before she jumped, tilting herself horizontally and aiming both feet at his chest. Levi caught her legs with both hands and pushed them away, watching her simply drift back to the tiles. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Belshaw hopped towards Levi and threw a combination at him. Levi ducked and blocked, walking around her to have his back to the front door. He pivoted and sent his leg towards Belshaw's chest, but she took off towards the gallery. Levi stared up before going after her. Belshaw landed in the gallery aisle and headed for the back, turning only when she heard Levi's boots hit the carpet. She hid her surprise with a scowl before running back down the carpeted steps. The anomaly stepped forward and let his fist rip into her high chest. She landed a couple of platforms up, on her back and slightly curled. She rose onto her knees and pushed herself slowly up, looking furiously at Levi. He stood, feet apart, fists clenched, looking calmly at her through opaque black lenses. Belshaw ran down the stairs in a controlled rush and attacked him, Levi working hard to avoid being hit. He caught her right hand before his spare hand was blocked with her knee and Belshaw proceeded to hammer his stomach thrice. Levi spun away from the tangle and ducked a punch before rising and sending his own. Belshaw moved left and kicked him the waist before leaping at him. Levi couldn't stop her grabbing him whilst he stumbled in pain from the shot to the waist. She pressed his back against the front wall of the gallery and let him slouch on it while she punched his chest with both hands until he fell backwards over the railing. Levi gained some control and fell on his back, keeping his head from the tiles. He slowly rose before he heard a clap of feet behind him and felt an awesome punch in the back. He skated down the aisle and fell on his front, his sunnies coming loose as he slid to a stop. Levi puffed heavily, not planning to get up any time soon. Pain controlled his stomach and his back and he didn't believe that victory was achievable. He ignored the blood dripping from his lip onto the tiles, gradually forming a thin red pool. Levi spat the rest of the blood onto the floor and pushed himself slowly away. He stood up and pushed his sunnies back on before slowly turning to face her. She smiled as she took tow slow steps down the aisle. "We all saw it Levi. Don't try to hide your blood." Levi didn't react other than to speak. "There is no we Belshaw. There's a You, and there's a Me." He glared at her continuously. "Soon there won't even be that." Belshaw nodded. "Well at least you admit your defeat." Levi read her expression. She wasn't joking. He tilted his head. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind." Belshaw slowly grew angry and sneered at Levi as she charged down the aisle. Levi was confident in blocking her punches, holding her leg before it could hit him in the waist, and using his own to send her to the ground down the aisle. He ran after her as she got up, Levi leaving the ground and kicking past her as she moved right and grabbed his neck from behind while he came down. She punched Levi in the same spot in his back. Levi spun out of her hold ignoring the blow to her surprise. She copped his fist in the face, and stopped herself from falling by grabbing the chair. Blood trickled from her nose, Belshaw not noticing while she ducked Levi's boot. She glanced at a drop on the floor before she rose and moved away from the ground. Levi palmed her feet away as they came towards him one after the other, forcing him backwards. She landed and dodged Levi's attack before she kicked him in the side and followed it with a full blown punch to the abs. Levi fell back, sitting on the ground after failing to hold himself up on the chairs. Belshaw looked at a circular indentation on her knuckles, the shape of Levi's seventh button. Levi spat blood out again before looking up to see Belshaw flying at him boots first. At his will, he skated backwards along the floor as he got to his feet and caught Belshaw's arms when she landed and tried to punch him. He threw her backwards and punched the side of her ribs several times at full pelt. Belshaw spun to face him in a hurry, blocking his next two punches and front kicking him in the stomach. Levi took two steps back and leant away from her spinning kick at the head. She had him walking backwards down the aisle, moving away from her attacks, frustrating her while she got faster still, attacking more than five times a second. She turned after aiming a kick and put her body behind a fatal punch. She shouted as it moved towards Levi's heart. Her fist would crush his entire torso. But Levi was not there. Her arm jolted to a painful stop and was seized by a tremendous grip. It caved in on her bone and stopped her blood instantly. Levi was watching her face as she looked up from her vulnerable position. He narrowed his invisible eyes at her and flung her away snarling. Belshaw stumbled for a long way down the aisle, losing all control. Levi moved away from the ground after her, sailing high over the aisle, closer an closer to the stage before he was all but directly above her hunched height. Belshaw spun around as she finally managed to stand up properly, though still stumbling backwards. Levi was on there in front of her as she lost her balance again, this time with fear, trying to run backwards faster than Levi was flying after her. He caught up and drew his leg back, watching her face as she looked up at him. His leg curled and connected sweetly with her head, sending her drifting above the ground, before she crashed into the seats to her death. The Anomaly landed, his coat flaring around his evenly spread legs while he stared straight across the Town Hall.  
  
The building trembled as Levi felt more power entering him. He could feel the roof opening, not needing to look to be aware of the light pouring through the widening gap. When the roof had been completely removed Levi looked straight up, the magnificent light not affecting him. He levelled his head again before looking at the floor and bending his knees, taking one of them almost to the ground. He pumped his fists towards the tiles. The ground rippled heavily away from him, the waves moving into the walls and shaking the galleries. Bits of gyprock and wood fell to the floor as Levi held his crouching position, focusing on the ground and exhaling through puffed cheeks. The ripples very slowly faded as Levi shook with the power he'd created. Levi's fist scraped the ground the moment before he shot away from it, bringing the surrounding tiles up with him, causing the side galleries to collapse as he disappeared from the building. Levi fast approached the top of the sky, his sunnies pressed onto his face with the sheer force of the air against him. His hands stayed by his side as he broke a cloud with his face and saw the white door at the end of a vertical tunnel. The mist gathered at The One's feet, whirl winding after him before he reached out turned the handle of the door, going through it in excess of a thousand kilometres an hour.  
  
As he'd known he was going to, Levi stood in the office that he'd seen before, but had never been to. "At last." he whispered to himself. "At last indeed." replied The Creator. Levi brought his eyes to the centre of the room again and removed his sunglasses. He nodded. "Mr. Heath." he said. "Pease Levi, call me Philip." Levi nodded. Philip Heath sat in a red lion chair, opposite another one, which Levi stood behind. The Creator gestured to the other chair. "Please, sit." Levi walked around the chair, looking at some of the pictures on the wall. Some were photos, others were impressionistic paintings. He'd seen them before but he didn't know where. The whole office was the physical make up of a subconscious idea he'd had all his life. There were two photos of erupting volcanoes, with spectacular masses of deep red lava. The others he noticed were four paintings at each corner of the group, each of a different knight on a grand horse. Each knight held a different coloured flag and raised his sword high against a black sky. Levi straightened his coat under him as he sat opposite Philip Heath. The hair of The Creator shone red like fire, but it was not a frightening fire, a fire that breathed warmth. Levi placed his sunglasses on the table between the pair. The Creator smiled and sat back in his chair. "Levi, do you know exactly why you're here?" Levi nodded. "Yes." Philip Heath nodded. "It's over Levi, the war is no more." Levi inhaled and looked up at The Creator. "I know exactly what you're thinking. You want to know everything. Why... How..." He paused and looked at the floor. "Because of me. I owe the world an apology. I created this place. I created it with good intentions. Meant for good is was. I gave Her authority. She wanted more, and she took it. Being The Creator, I should have had complete power. I should have been able to take it away from her. Yet, no matter how many times you drop a stone to the floor Levi, the next time you drop it, it may not fall. It may float to the ceiling." Levi nodded as He continued. "Events of the past cannot prove the future as I am sure you are aware Levi. I tried to take her power back, while she slowly but surely turned this place into a war zone, into a prison, where no one knew they were trapped. She took more power. The more she took, the less I was able to take it back, he less I could restrain her. Sorry for what I had done, I prayed for her downfall. I prayed for the war to end, some how, some way." Levi listened on curiously. "And so, you were sent. An equal power in a very different form. Capable of emotions, of choices. Unfortunately, as capable as anyone else of love, and of being loved, like any other man. But you are not like any other man. You were put here to end the war that I started. You have no other purpose, I say it at no risk of offending you, because you know already." Levi nodded. "After this I won't be anymore." Philip Heath looked sorrowful. "Sadly no. But you have set thousands free, you have saved the world from becoming an unstoppable war. For that I thank you Levi, for finishing what I have started. As you grew closer, trying to find me, I gave you as much power as I could. I tried to draw you nearer, feeding you with what I had left, so that you could defeat her, for I could not." He stood up, Levi doing the same. "But now, all the power is ours. We have the power to stop this war. As a token of my appreciation, I am giving you all that is left, the power that She had taken. Now, you truly are, all powerful." Levi shook The Creator's hand. "Well, I can't accept any thanks. I didn't choose to be who I am." The Creator shook his head. "You chose to pursue it, to discover it, and to use your power for what it was meant, sacrificing your life. You are... The One." Levi finished shaking his hand and nodded, bending down to pick up his sunnies. He put them on as Philip Heath left the room. Levi snapped his fists down beside him and bent his knees as a wave passed through the building and into the ground far below. As masses of concrete for miles around crumbled all at once, Levi shot straight up through a hole that formed for him in the roof. The System and everything in it followed him into the sky and out of the world.  
  
Hannah walked to Levi's chair slowly. Her hand trembled lightly as she put it to his neck. The warmth of his body was there, but she felt no pulse. She fought the tears, knowing they were pointless. Her fighting them was just as pointless. Hannah stood looking at his calm face while water flowed over her cheeks. Levi showed complete contentment, as if asleep and dreaming of Heaven. She ran her hand over his cheeks while she tried to stop sniffling. She wiped her eyes and leant down to him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing it was Kate's. She turned around briefly. "I'm sorry." Kate said. Hannah stood up straight and hugged her. Kate patted her on the back as the girl held on to her tightly. "He needed to." Hannah said as she stepped back. Kate nodded while Sam looked slowly at Levi's face. "He finished it. It's over." Josh joined them, breathing heavily while he looked at Levi. Sam turned slowly away while Josh put his hand on Levi's shoulder. "You did it." he said and walked away. "Thankyou Levi." Kate said before following him. Hannah stayed at the body, holding his hand and rubbing her knuckles over his face as she continued to weep. She finally leant down slowly and kissed his warm cheek. "Bye bye." She whispered in his ear, speaking to everything she'd loved and hated. 


End file.
